


【DH迪雲/老夫老妻30題】（全）

by keynesianismstony



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: 三十題所以長短不一（到後面是愈寫愈長）搬文。
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 4





	1. 習慣性吻別

**Author's Note:**

> ※文題來自網絡的老夫老妻/相戀十年30題  
> ※因為寫作時間橫跨N年所以文風不定  
> ※未來背景（並不全然是十年後）  
> ※私設滿天飛，每題最後說明

加百羅涅上下幾乎毫不意外地目送著他們家Boss驚叫一聲後從書房匆匆跑出來。待他安全抵達樓梯口時，正好得到一記來自東方戀人的冷眼。  
  
迪諾．加百羅涅僅是綻開一個微笑，像隻金毛大狗一樣陪在拿著行李箱、繼續拾級而下的雲雀恭彌旁邊喋喋不休，一直來到大門口。  
  
部下已經拉著門把等候，來自彭哥列家族的專車以及草壁哲夫在外面等著。雲雀停下腳步，轉身，成功以眼刀著迪諾閉嘴。  
  
  
「……那麼祝你任務成功，恭彌。」迪諾眨眨眼，說道。  
  
「哇哦？這種解決小嘍囉的小事還要你祝福？」雲雀勾起嘴角，他伸手一把揪住迪諾衣服前襟。「太小看我了吧，咬殺。」  
  
  
他們交換了一個與往常一樣充滿啃咬色彩的告別吻。雲雀放開對方後便頭也不回坐進彭哥列的專車裡去。  
  
  
「Boss，你每次都這樣說然後每次都被這樣咬出血來，樂此不疲啊。」羅馬利歐遞上一塊乾淨手帕讓自家Boss可以拭去嘴唇上的血時忍不住吐槽。


	2. 感覺迷茫的時候

他在這條不歸路上已走了二十年。還有至少另一個二十年在等著他走，大概。  
  
一直走著這路，他幾乎已看盡了一切。  
  
他見過一心只為保護家族而奮戰的父親和丈夫；他見過因為兩家族火拼而痛失親人的母親和妻子；他見過年紀輕輕但已殺過不少人的兒子；他見過為了賺錢養活家人而出賣自己的女兒。  
  
他努力過、盡力過，至少別讓以上的場面出現在加百羅涅的領地裡。  
  
他自認自己有時是個無可救藥的浪漫主義者，希望那些事情不止別出現在加百羅涅家族的領地，更是別出現在別的家族的地盤裡。  
  
當然他更多的時候也是一個理性主義者－－經常與死神打交道，誰會有空胡思亂想一通－－他明白這些事情會出現的原因都源自黑手黨家族如他。  
  
他盡量讓加百羅涅遠離這些幫派鬥爭，卻又不能完全抽身之外。一來對於一個古老的家族來說這沒可能是一朝一夕的事，二來他家族大抵有五千名下屬等著他每月準時出糧。  
  
所以他有時很迷茫。  
  
  
「你腦袋已經不好使了，還想這些沒完沒了的。」戀人對於他的迷茫嗤之以鼻。  
  
「恭彌……」他抱怨地低吟，讓自己抬起手牢牢扣著戀人的腰，再把自己亂糟糟的金色腦袋埋到青年胸前。  
  
「……按著你想要的去做吧。」一向暴力的黑髮青年難得一次放任比自己年長的愛人在他懷中盡情撒嬌，他無可奈何地把手放到那團金色上拍了拍－－雖然下一秒已經變成了猛扯。


	3. Can't take my eyes off you

雖然彭哥列的雲之守護者向來以行蹤飄忽、不喜社交為名，他的前學弟現（掛名兼真正上司）澤田綱吉也十分識趣地盡可能不去要求（也不曾奢望過）他的雲守出席一些晚宴酒會諸如此類的群聚活動－－但凡事總有例外，是吧？  
  
比如說，有些酒會宴會，里包恩總有方法令到雲雀恭彌至少有出現過那麼的一分鐘，然後拿著只是用來裝飾的酒杯不知消失到會場的哪一個角落去。  
  
此舉動美其名是負責站哨觀察會場裡任何欠咬殺的傢伙，但彭哥列上下根本沒人會相信這弱智的借口，大家都知道雲雀恭彌待在群聚的地方的極限是第六十一秒。  
  
從來沒有人敢去尋找逃逸的鳥兒，也懶得去尋找。最強守護者的名號可不是騙人的，反正要離開的時候他自然會離開。更何況，有時連里包恩也不能十分確定雲守到底躲到哪兒去。  
  
但。是的，誠如方才所說，凡事總有例外。  
  
總會有個人敢去尋找那隻鳥兒，熱衷地尋找，甚至能夠非常確定他的去向。  
  
  
「找到你了哦，恭彌。」  
  
  
因為入夜而導致四周環境昏暗的庭園因著一抹金色的闖入而變得稍微明亮了一點。翹著二郎腳、雙手抱胸坐在噴水池旁邊的彭哥列雲守僅是微抬鳳眸，默許他的家庭教師兼戀人坐到他旁邊。  
  
迪諾笑嘻嘻地看著學生的側臉，雙手撐在水池邊，身體輕鬆地前後晃動著。  
  
  
「加百羅涅首領從會場上失蹤這樣好嗎？」  
  
「我這叫透氣啊。」經迪諾這樣一提，雲雀的確見到迪諾的領帶已被扯落，甚至解開了襯衣的第一顆鈕扣。  
  
  
雲雀轉過頭，由著迪諾打開了話匣子，他看到羅馬利奧和伊旺就站在會場通往庭園的門旁，一邊和其他家族的下屬聊天一邊留意著身後庭園的情況。  
  
  
「……然後呢，他就說－－嗚哇哇哇！」迪諾的下半句話被驚呼取代。這個Boss體質的傢伙終於因為不好好坐著硬是要晃來晃去而失去平衡就要往後面的水池倒。雲雀幾乎是反射動作般回過頭來成功用單手漂亮地抓住了迪諾的衣襟讓加百羅涅首領不致於跌進水深不到半米的噴水池裡並且可悲地淹水死。「謝謝，恭彌！」  
  
「你是白痴嗎。」他把迪諾拉回來坐好，冷冷地說了一句。  
  
「才不是！恭彌你怎麼可以這樣說我……」  
  
  
他們不曾斷開過注視對方的目光。


	4. 學會了你擅長的事

「羅馬利歐，我要出去透透氣。」迪諾把今天上午最後一份文件簽妥，交到忠心部下手上時說道。  
  
「好的，我先把文件分妥後再－－」  
  
「不，我自己就行了！只是出去兜風而已！」加百羅涅首領今天心情好得似乎忘記了自己的終極Boss體質問題。  
  
「可是－－」羅馬利歐這下真是慌起來了。這時候踏進書房的雲雀恭彌成為了他的救星。  
  
「羅馬利歐，你放心吧，我也去的。」黑髮青年揚了揚圈在手指上的跑車鑰匙，證明了他才是駕駛者。羅馬利歐馬上鬆了一口氣。  
  
「恭彌，請務必不要讓Boss碰駕駛盤。」部下還是按捺不住叮嚀了一句。  
  
「他敢碰一下我就把他咬殺。」雲雀冷冷地拋下一句，轉身率先離開了書房。  
  
  
在迪諾的哇哇大叫抗議下，羅馬利歐目送他們坐上了那輛GranCabrio fendi。不同於迪諾略為委屈的表情坐在副駕駛座，雲雀插入車鑰匙、發動引擎、踩下油門的動作一氣呵成。那輛跑車眨眼之間已然離開了加百羅涅大宅的範圍。  
  
真是啊……羅馬利聚與一眾部下與下人回到大宅裡頭的時候忍不住失笑。有什麼樣的老師就教出了什麼樣的學生。從零加速到最大馬力這種事從來應該只有他家首領才會做。  
  
黑色的跑車正在公路上奔馳。因為高速刮起的風打在兩人的臉上，帶來的疼痛感遠遠比不上飆車的刺激感。  
  
副駕駛座上的人爆出了一聲歡呼。雲雀勾起嘴角，繼續加速至四百公里。  
  
  
「你下次真該試試駕我的法拉利！」迪諾在狂風怒號中叫道。「以前你總是在副駕駛座，下次換你來駕！當作畢業考！」  
  
「不，下次應該你駕你的我駕我的，來場比賽。」雲雀的聲量還是維持正常，但不知為何足夠讓迪諾聽得見。  
  
「那只能在大半夜了！」  
  
「正好是我擅長的。」  
  
「噢，恭彌你可別忘了是誰教你駕的車！」  
  
「你沒聽說過青出於藍這話嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瑪莎拉蒂Maserati=恭彌座駕的設定是好久以前鮮網還在的時候在一位作家大大上看來的。  
> 大概緣由以下說明：  
> 瑪莎拉蒂曾經是法拉利的子公司，後來獨立出來，現在能夠與法拉利公司並駕齊驅（正如恭彌是迪諾的學生，學成後成為了能獨當一面的孩子之餘，亦能夠把背後交託予對方一同戰鬥之含意）。  
> 我一直都很喜歡這個梗，於是在此處借了這梗設定了恭彌的座駕是瑪莎拉蒂。  
> GranCabrio是敞篷跑車系列，fendi是買家量身訂做的限量版。有錢就是任性。


	5. 發現信件盒子

「恭彌，Boss現在正在會客室見客人。」伊旺看著雖然總是不請自來但加百羅涅家族上下無任歡迎的彭哥列雲守雲雀恭彌，「你可以在Boss書房等著。」  
  
  
雲雀頷首，腳跟一轉便往迪諾的書房走去。  
  
雖然少了那抹金色坐在書桌後，然而無人的書房依舊宣示主人在稍早之前使用過的痕跡，比如那陣男士香水味依然揮之不去；比如似乎還留有餘溫的座椅或是簽署文件用的鋼筆；比如擱在桌上一杯喝剩一半、熱度退卻的可可。  
  
他正準備坐下來的時候，注意力被一個放在書桌上的木盒子奪去。  
  
木盒子約莫他手掌的大小，看得出有點年代的痕跡但依然保養良好，有定期上油的習慣。這木盒子的蓋子似乎因為主人匆忙之下沒有闔上、只是擱在盒子上，雲雀因而看到盒子裡面的內容物。  
  
寫滿文字的紙張。  
  
上款是「敬啟父親」，下款是那傢伙充滿稚氣的署名。信件，和承載它們的木盒子。  
  
喔，不是雲雀特地把這些信件從木盒子拿出來。他雖然一向我行我素、不曾對任何弱者有好臉色過，但該有的禮儀從來都嚴格遵守，尤其是這種珍藏的私人信件更不可能擅自翻閱。只是恰巧有一張攤開來的就放在木盒子旁邊，書信內容一清二楚。署名之下的日期距今天大概是二十年前。他低頭努力辨識著稚氣文筆下的文字的意思－－雲雀恭彌承認他對意大利文的閱讀方面還是略遜聽、說一籌。  
  
  
「嗨，恭彌，你來了？」迪諾．加百羅涅金燦燦的腦袋突然探進書房門。他嘰哩呱啦說了一大堆「我聽說你來了先跑來看一下你」、「你還得要等我至少半小時」話一邊走近雲雀，直到他看到雲雀方才的視線所在才住嘴。「噢，你看了。」  
  
「你把這封攤開了。」雲雀生硬地說，他指了指那封二十年前的信。  
  
「噢我的天啦！我不是在怪你看我的信件！」迪諾馬上知道雲雀誤會了什麼，急忙揮手表示沒所謂。「只是有點意外你居然會對這有興趣……你可以把木盒子裡的也拿出來看……半小時，給我半小時我就可以完成見客了！」迪諾雙手合什，雲雀不自覺地點了點頭答應，金髮青年又像風一般衝出書房了。  
  
  
雲雀輕輕拿起木盒子以及二十年前的那封信，坐到沙發上開始慢慢閱信。


	6. 睡前故事 The Story of...

難得彭哥列雲守大駕光臨加百羅涅，迪諾當然想要逮到機會就纏綿一番。結果迪諾連吻都未吻上，已經被雲雀恭彌的凌厲眼刀直接瞪得痿下去。  
  
兩人現在非常平和地躺在King-size大床上，盯著天花板，聽著對方的呼吸聲，等著睡意來臨。  
  
  
「說說那些信的故事。」黑髮青年突然開口。他下午的時候結果花了差不多一小時有多的時間才看完木盒子裡面的所有信件，現在滿腦子都是那些信的內容。  
  
「你確定？我不認為這是一個很好的睡前故事。」  
  
「要你說就快說，少廢話。」  
  
  
這是有關一個小男孩的故事。他從不想繼承，到被迫繼承，到現在慶幸自己有繼承家族的故事。  
  
這位小男孩來自意大利北部的小鎮，三十年前呱呱墜地，生在一個黑手黨的家族裡面，是當時衰落的家族的一絲曙光。  
  
那些信，是他的家庭教師佈置的作業。要這位小男孩撰筆書寫任何他觀察到的生活趣事甚至是瑣事，告訴給那位忙得不曾理會兒子的父親，亦即是家族的首領。  
  
然後這作業竟成了小男孩長大後依然繼續的小習慣，即使受信人已經不能再親眼閱讀這些信件內容。  
  
帶著好聽的意大利腔調，金髮男子娓娓道來了那一封封信以及那個小男孩的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道官方小說裡頭迪諾家鄉是個海邊的小山城（典型的意大利海邊小鎮），但想了想還是讓加百羅涅家族的領地在摩德納Modena。  
> （法拉利車廠和車隊的總部都在摩德納，創辦人Enzo Ferrari及其兒子Dino也是那兒人）  
> 請自行想像那世界的摩德納也是個有海邊的地方好了。


	7. 酩酊大醉 Cheers darlin'

迪諾被里包恩訓練成一個稱職的黑手黨首領其中一個課題，自然是把他訓練成有千杯不醉的酒量以應酬一切要喝酒的場合。倒不是說首領真的可以喝千杯都不醉，但絕不會去到酩酊大醉、酒後瘋言瘋語的地步。  
  
喝酒嘛，總會令身上沾上一陣酒臭味。雲雀恭彌不止一次嫌棄過滿身酒氣的迪諾，甚至連同車也不肯。因此在過去的十年裡，加百羅涅首領在聚會上大多是淺酌幾杯就不再喝了，酩酊大醉發生的機率更是降至零。  
  
沒有人知道其實早在十年前起，他已經醉得一塌塗地。  
  
  
「幹嘛。」被人盯得渾身不自在，本來想忽略對方的雲雀冷冷地開口，把目光從書頁上移到躺在他大腿旁（他敢把那亂糟糟的金髮腦袋放他大腿上就咬殺）的迪諾。  
  
「不，沒什麼。」三十二歲的男人笑得一臉傻氣，繼續盯著那雙墨黑色的鳳眸看。  
  
  
醉倒在那個墨色的海洋裡。  
  



	8. 冷水澡

有一年他們心血來潮決定要來場雙人旅行。沒有家族，沒有手下，只有彼此，嗯，還有安翠歐和雲豆。好吧沒有手下的首領先生是極有可能一天之內十次死於非命，所以手下們其實有住在附近另一間旅館裡，角色定位從手下變成了不遠處的旅伴。  
  
那時的迪諾只是迪諾，不是什麼加百羅涅首領。他們放棄住宿在加百羅涅旗下的酒店，這導致了有一天他們下褟的那間山區小旅館突然沒有熱水的慘劇。  
  
迪諾從外面回來旅館房間的時候雲雀正坐在床上看書。金髮男子拿著浴巾和換洗衣服走進小小的浴室，一切如常、十分平和－－直到五分鐘後迪諾從浴室裡大叫起來。  
  
  
「恭、恭彌！你可以幫、幫我去櫃台問一下熱水是不是壞了嗎？」似乎是冷得直打哆嗦的迪諾好不容易才擠出一句完整的話。差一點就要拿起浮萍拐踹破浴室大門誤以為是不是有埋伏的雲雀恭彌蹙起眉頭，從行李箱翻了另一條大浴巾出來，打開浴室門看也不看便把它扔進去，隨後重新關上門，這才離開房間下樓去找櫃台。  
  
  
三分鐘後，他又回到浴室門前。  
  
  
「老板說山區熱水供應短缺，過了十點就沒熱水。」他看了看時鐘，現在是十點半。「所以你只能洗冷水澡。」  
  
  
雲雀聽到迪諾在浴室裡面嗚嗚地抱怨了幾句。確定他沒有做出什麼蠢事後，雲雀又回到床上繼續看他的小說。  
  
又五分鐘後，沖了個戰鬥澡的迪諾從浴室衝出來，直接鑽進去被窩貼近雲雀身邊取暖。  
  
  
「好冷好冷好冷……」  
  
  
雲雀沒好氣地把那顆還在滴水的金色腦袋從他身上推出去，最後決定不人道地直接把那個男人從床上踹下去。  
  
  
「旅館還有電力供應，給我滾去把頭髮吹乾，不然咬殺。」


	9. 初見回憶

他們初見的回憶迪諾可是說得多了。那雲雀恭彌的角度呢？  
  
要知道，接待室那時保持幽暗燈光環境的本意是讓那些從外面誤闖進來的草食動物因為突然適應不了光暗而引致短暫性失明的時候得以讓早已埋伏在裡面的他先發制人。  
  
誰也不曾想到，那人推門而進的時候非但沒有因為裡面昏暗的環境而顯得不自然，反而為裡面的人帶來了陽光。  
  
以致於多年後彭哥列雲守每每談起初見時的第一印象：「太耀眼了咬殺。」


	10. 你的手還是那麼冷

還有一年的聖誕他們去了一趟德國。   
  
不，並不是什麼佳節愛侶旅行。如果非得要雲雀選擇一個去旅遊的時候，他絕不可能會選在這種「弱小的草食動物群聚」的節日去各個旅遊熱點跟一班人去湊熱鬧——順帶一提的是天曉得為什麼彭哥列家族在這個肯O基毫不受歡迎得只有寥寥數間分店的國度依然堅持聖誕節要吃炸雞。   
  
那，到底是出於什麼原因他們都在這個時間結伴前往那個充滿童話色彩的浪漫國度呢。   
  
只是剛好加百羅涅旗下有樁生意要跟在德國的廠家商討，而屬雲雀所有的並盛財團有個關於指環和匣子的情報，同時需要往德國一趟。   
  
既然有加百羅涅私人飛機的話雲雀恭彌自然不會去乘搭任何民用航班以製造群聚的可能性。兩人在慕尼黑下了班機後便分別，各自去自己的目的地。   
  
迪諾稍早之前就已經算過時間日子，處理好一切事務後大概能趕上二十四號平安夜。難得一次自家首領和夫人（謎）的愛侶旅行（再謎），留守在意大利的手下通通擺手搖頭表示今年聖誕我們各玩各的你們就在德國過個二人聖誕吧我們不會把加百羅涅大宅給炸了的放心，迪諾就決定今年聖誕要在德國過了。   
  
當然他有把這個想法和決定告訴了雲雀，只是後者一如以往地一副不置可否的態度，直到分別前也沒表示。   
  
相處將近十年，深知彭哥列雲守性格的迪諾向來都是寧願當等待人的那位，即使在雲雀會出現的機率一半一半的情況下他還是在完成手上的工作後乘火車從慕尼黑繼續南下，抵達米滕瓦爾德。   
  
米滕瓦爾德是個座落於德奧邊境的阿爾卑斯山脈下、人口不到八千的小鎮。因為歷史緣由，這小鎮以出產小提琴為名，是為「千琴之鄉」，向來吸引不少旅客造訪。但聖誕前後的隆冬天氣嚴寒，聖誕時節反而少了平時一日遊的觀光旅客，多了一份寧靜。   
  
迪諾和羅馬里歐等心腹來到下褟民宿辦好入住手續，放好行李後又外出踏著厚厚的積雪在大街草草走了一會兒天色也入黑，屋子的外牆陸陸續續點起了燈光，讓那些歷史悠久又漂亮的濕壁畫在柔和的燈光映射下顯得更加唯美。   
  
要問迪諾為什麼會選米滕瓦爾德作為度過聖誕的地點，他也說不出個理由來。   
  
也許就不過是因為偶然在網上翻資料時看到了隆冬的米滕瓦爾德，沒由來就生出了好想和那個人分享這樣的景色的想法而已。   
  
民宿主人熱情地招待了來自意大利貴賓一頓豐盛的平安夜晚餐，飯後邀請他們到聖彼得和保羅教堂前的空地與其他小鎮居民聚會，小小的慶祝一下平安夜。   
  
  
「……哎呀，我記得迪諾先生訂的是雙人套房，是和戀人旅遊嗎？」民宿主人忍不住好奇問道。   
  
「算是吧，他跟我來的方向不一樣，我們也只是口頭上約好在這兒等。」   
  
「可是現在這麼晚，最後一班火車也早已到達了哦？」   
  
  
迪諾對此只是回以微笑，並沒有回答對方的問題。   
  
羅馬里歐沒有上前來催促自家首領注意保暖而回民宿去，算是默許他繼續和鎮民一起等到午夜鐘響、聖誕夜的降臨。   
  
  
「……果然我還是買把小提琴回去吧，當作手信？」迪諾又啜飲了一口香料酒，沒頭沒腦地朝部下提議。   
  
「呃，有人會拉小提琴嗎？」   
  
「我們加百羅涅總會有人懂吧？不然給阿綱帶一把好了？」   
  
「唔，感覺會先被里包恩先生嫌棄。」羅馬利歐誠實地說出感想。說不定還會被槍枝指頭地表達對學生不成材的失望。   
  
「……」迪諾似乎也想到這個問題，立即打消了買琴的念頭。   
  
  
見自家首領又安靜下來，部下又繼續三三兩兩地和其他鎮民有一搭沒一搭地聊天。   
  
迪諾不經意的抬眸，卻見有人正踏雪往這邊走來。   
  
來者僅僅穿著單薄的黑西裝，拿著一個非常輕便的小型行李袋，目標明確地朝迪諾走去。  
  
  
「啊。」迪諾喊了一聲，站起來的同時也先把手上拿著的杯子交給了羅馬利歐，隨即小跑步往前走準備迎上來者。   
  
「Schatz?」民宿主人問起了其中一位部下。   
  
「Ja。」   
  
  
迪諾無暇理會自家部下是否正在出賣自己的感情狀況。他只是逕自除下了自己的圍巾，直接環到雲雀的頸間，隨即執起了對方因為衣服明顯不夠並且在雪地行走一段時間導致冰冷的手開始細細地搓揉。   
  
「看來你們群聚得頗開心啊？」雲雀揚起一個危險的微笑，卻是任由迪諾繼續嘗試把自己的手給搓暖。   
  
「——你倒是注意一下自己的衣著啊，零下四度還穿得這麼少。明知你手總是這麼冷……」迪諾沒有理會他的揶揄。要是雲雀真的決定群聚咬殺的話他早就甩開自己的手去掏浮萍拐了，哪會還乖乖地享受著暖手服務。   
  
「閉嘴吧跳馬。」雲雀嗤之以鼻，「我一向手也這麼冷。」   
  
  
迪諾正要開口想說些什麼，身後的教堂鐘樓的分針和時針終於各自轉了一個圈後再次重疊。   
  
噹—噹—噹—   
  
十二下的沉穩鐘聲自鐘樓傳出，傳遍了這個阿爾卑斯山下被白雪覆蓋的小鎮每一戶每一家裡。   
  
等了這麼久就是為了等這刻的鎮民紛紛互相祝福聖誕快樂，碰杯後把手中的果酒啤酒一飲而盡。   
  
雲雀回過神之際就發現自己正在迪諾的懷裡。他能感覺到對方身上傳來的溫度開始溫暖他已經冷得有點麻木的身體。   
  
  
「聖誕快樂，恭彌。」那人附在他耳畔說道。   
  
「嗯。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德文翻譯：  
> 米滕瓦爾德= Mittenwald  
> Schatz= darling  
> Ja= yes


	11. Follow me

有時雲雀恭彌得慶幸迪諾．加百羅涅縱使有終極Boss體質，卻不曾是一個路痴。  
  
威尼斯作為全意大利最多遊客到訪的榜首，又是位於北意，雲雀恭彌初來報到時自然有被人拖去觀光一番。  
  
考慮到群聚咬殺的特性，迪諾當然沒有蠢到在一大幫觀光客起床湧進去那座小城時要雲雀加入進去。  
  
早在第一班從波多馬格哈拉站開往威尼斯聖露西亞站的火車到達之前的清晨，大概就是威尼斯最原本的風貌。整座水都寧謐地沐浴在暮光之中；大運河上三三兩兩的小船小艇來回駛過；通往聖馬可廣場路上的店鋪員工、小販、餐館員工伸了個懶腰、朝認識的人打了聲招呼閒話家常幾句，緩緩地繼續手上開業的準備；平時要付錢才肯開金口的貢多拉船夫也哼著民歌小調，划著小船穿過大大小小水道前往碼頭。  
  
去過威尼斯的人都知道，從火車站前往聖馬可廣場要先經過猶如迷宮般的小街小巷，一個錯誤的左拐或右拐會導致你多繞了個大圈。  
  
  
「跟著我，恭彌。」迪諾說道，臉上的表情就像等著主人答應一同出門去的金毛大狗般。  
  
  
雲雀沒有回答，任由迪諾拉過他的手。  
  
  
＊  
  
  
其實比起彭哥列雲守，一位幻術術士例如彭哥列霧守顯然更適合潛入暗殺任務。只是對方的蹤影向來比浮雲更加飄忽，在快把長途打爆卻依然得不出六道骸目前身在何方的資訊（「你他媽的在熱帶地區吧！」「クフフフ你猜猜看啊彭哥列～」「猜你妹啊好歹也別把庫洛姆一併帶走去渡假好嗎啊啊啊啊！」）、里包恩無情的槍管指頭威迫、思考過無數次被前學長直接咬殺在書房的可能性可謂100%後，意大利第一大黑手黨的教父澤田綱吉在無計可施下只好含淚向雲雀恭彌指派這次的任務。  
  
  
「說重點。」雲雀恭彌不耐煩地說道，手指危險地撫過浮萍拐。這隻草食動物頭上沒火焰時簡直無趣得令人心煩，更何況書房人數早已超出群聚範圍——嵐守和雨守為免首領被咬殺，也在書房隨時候命。  
  
「接近目標人物，在不惹起他人注意前把他殺掉，然後全身而退。」看不下去的里包恩一個肘擊打在學生頭上，直接替他說完。  
  
「小菜一碟。」雲雀收起浮萍拐站起來，大步往門口走。「你和那傢伙欠我一個人情。」  
  
「是、是……啊雲雀學長、資料夾——！」綱吉已經開始在構思說服六道骸被雲雀恭彌暴打一百場的方法，在想起雲雀連翻都沒翻過的任務資料夾還躺在桌面上的時候，回應他的已是關門聲。  
  
「沒關係，十代目！我等會拿給草壁！」獄寺自告奮勇地說道，「如果你不放心的話我也可以去協助任務！只要有什麼需要我的地方我一定拼命盡力！」  
  
「不……謝謝你獄寺同學，可是不需要……」綱吉繼續處於吐魂眼神死狀態，「目標人物出現的那個宴會，迪諾先生也會出席……」  
  
  
雖然不先打聲招呼就麻煩到同盟家族不太好、也不是說嵐守不好，只是潛入暗殺這種任務，比起一場暴風雨般的大轟炸，迪諾作為幫手似乎更靠譜。  
  
不，說到底這個彩虹之子家庭教師根本是在替他家師兄、加百羅涅首領添堵。超直感這樣跟他說。  
  
  
「蠢綱，我聽見的。」里包恩不知哪變出了一塊布，一邊擦拭槍管一邊說。  
  
  
如果不是在雲雀已經把目標咔嚓掉準備離開會場時被人發現，他其實是可以全身而退的。  
  
在草壁了解完整個任務並冒著生命危險的說服下，雲雀經明顯的喬裝後以一位德國籍的情報屋假身份進入宴會、假裝初次與加百羅涅首領見面而與之寒暄、接近目標人物、在大家都不為意的情況下把目標人物引到只有幾位手下看守（而且大部分都是加百羅涅的人）的二樓，直接在房間裡一招解決。  
  
雲雀甩了甩拐子上的血，打算抹乾淨的時候，身後的門啪嗒一聲地響起。他回頭，與一位女士大眼瞪小眼。  
  
女性本來是扶著一位已經醉得分不清東西南北的男伴上樓休息的，卻誤打誤撞地闖進兇案現場。其實也喝了不少酒的女士遲疑地從黑髮青年那被濺上去的血弄髒的半邊臉移開，這才見到半躺在沙發上、一動也不動明顯已沒了呼吸的男人，已經把頭貼到她胸口上的男士啪一聲被鬆開摔到地板上，咕嚕一聲直接翻過身準備睡覺，錯過了女人下一秒的放聲尖叫。  
  
聞聲趕來的是一直在二樓幫忙把風的伊旺和另兩位加百羅涅手下。他們第一時間就給那位女士一個後頸手刀讓她昏過去，並用眼神示意雲雀盡快離開這兒。  
  
  
「之後的交給我們吧。」伊旺快步走到窗邊，幫忙拉起窗戶讓雲雀可以跳窗逃走。「恭彌，Boss在外面等著你。」  
  
  
雲雀頷首，一手扯下礙事的假髮，無畏無懼地直接從二樓窗邊躍下，躲開閉路電視翻牆迅速離開。  
  
向來到訪威尼斯都有個當地嚮導在，不是自家地盤勢力範圍雲雀也不會特別認路，更何況入黑後每條小巷小街幾乎失去原本的辨認性，釘在牆上的斑駁路牌也完全派不上用場。  
  
在雲雀又快步向右拐進一條伸手不見五指的漆黑街巷的時候，一隻手快而準地抓住他的右腕，把他往橫巷拖。  
  
  
「——是我，恭彌！」浮萍拐的銀光一閃而逝，迪諾及時開口制止對方狠下毒手的一擊。「真是的、你真讓我好找！」  
  
「啊？我的錯？」雲雀聲音升了一度，身邊的溫度倒是冷了不少。  
  
「不……不是你的錯……」迪諾立刻改正。  
  
「Boss，特斯涅的人正出來追了。」和會場那邊的伊旺通完消息，在兩人身後的羅馬利歐出聲提醒。  
  
「好，」迪諾回答，轉頭望向雲雀。「跟緊我，恭彌，我們得跑了！」  
  
  
……這傢伙看來很樂在其中嘛，難不成是把整件事當成威尼斯版的你追我跑嗎？  
  
雲雀忍不住為這個突然出現在腦海中的念頭感到好笑，突然伸手握上迪諾的手。  
  
迪諾先是一楞，隨即用上不容掙扎開的力度回握。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為威尼斯在水中央，乘火車前往的話一定是意大利半島經長橋到達威尼斯裡唯一的火車站Santa Lucia（聖露西亞）  
> Venezia Porto Marghera 波多馬格哈拉站就是半島上最接近威尼斯的一個火車站，不論你從南意北意鄰國過境前往威尼斯，倒數第二都是必經波多馬格哈拉。


	12. 沒有言語的夜

雲雀恭彌在凌晨一點出現在加百羅涅大宅門前的時候引起了不小的騷動。  
  
負責開門的傭人不知是剛睡醒還是怎樣，只是呆滯地盯著除非有夜間潛入之類的殲滅任務否則一定在午夜前洗洗睡的彭哥列雲守看，最後還是雲雀首先越過她進入玄關，順便關上了大門。  
  
  
「要是密魯菲奧雷的人埋伏在外，你們加百羅涅就算有五千人也不夠他們殺。」雲雀冷哼一聲，矛頭直指剛從側廳走出來查看是哪位客人在凌晨到訪的羅馬利歐。  
  
「恭彌？」羅馬利歐眨眨眼睛，有些意外來者。「我以為你還在克羅地亞呢。」  
  
「剛回來。」雲雀回答，邊走邊往通往二樓的大樓梯走去。「他在哪。」  
  
「自下午接到那個電話後就一直在臥室。」羅馬利歐自然清楚對方問的是誰。在雲雀就要快步走上樓梯之前他忍不住問出了那個問題：「恭彌，彭哥列十代真的——」  
  
「彭哥列內部已確認他死亡了。」雲雀語氣平淡地說道，臉上表情依舊無悲亦無喜。「我也正為此前來。」  
  
  
語畢，他拾級而上。  
  
加百羅涅十代首領在大宅裡睡的並不是主臥早已是造訪過大宅的客人知道的小知識，據聞是為了紀念父親而把主臥的裝飾保持原狀，一留便是二十年。  
  
要不是雲雀首先到往常的寢室和書房一看卻見房裡無人，決定推門踏進走廊盡頭的主臥，他也不會見到那金髮青年背對房門、面對落地大窗地坐在主臥大床床邊的姿勢，聽見推門聲而回首、一副毫無防備的樣子。  
  
嗯，再一次的，加百羅涅真是就算有五千人也不夠殺。  
  
迪諾破天荒地沒有像往常一般開口表達他對彭哥列雲守到來的歡迎。鳶色的眼眸只是緊緊地盯著從門前一步一步走近他、直至停在他面前的黑髮男子。  
  
他知道彭哥列雲守為何而來，他正等著最後的宣判。  
  
平常的話雲雀自然很樂意讓那張臉因為自己一句話而露出失望的表情，然而如今他只盼自己不用做這件事。  
  
方才面對羅馬利歐時如此容易便說出口的消息此刻居然如鯁在喉。  
  
不過相處將近十年，迪諾也豈會猜不到對方所想。若然師弟無恙，他這位學生兼戀人早已毫不留情地毒舌一番，又怎麼會現在這一副無言以對的面容。  
  
迪諾首先移開目光。他長吁一口氣，在沈默之中抬起手環上了雲雀的腰肢。  
  
雲雀恭彌默默地盯了迪諾的後腦勺幾秒，終究也是無聲地嘆了一口氣，回應般地把手輕輕地撫上了那人的金髮。  
  
得到回應的迪諾更是放鬆了身體，把臉埋進了雲雀的懷裡。  
  
快收起你這草食動物的樣子啊。恐怕天亮以後，密魯菲奧雷就首先朝這兒發起攻擊了吧。不然羅馬利歐怎麼會在這時候還在燈火通明的側廳。  
  
雲雀把手按到迪諾的臉旁，迫使他抬起頭來。  
  
四目交投，依舊無言。  
  
要是現在跟你說起那個計劃的話，你一定會生氣的吧。  
  
在這之前，別給我死掉。  
  
雲雀瞇了瞇眼睛，決定順從自己的想法低頭吻上他的額頭。


	13. 舊疾復發

意大利是個國土形狀狹長的國家，這造就了從北到南氣候可以截然不同的現象。  
  
才不過一省之隔，已經是地中海型氣候和副熱帶濕潤型氣候的差別。而非常不幸的，摩德納的隆冬向來都是潮濕寒冷而多雨的。  
  
打從未來戰之後，迪諾從來沒這麼討厭過自己故鄉的天氣。  
  
坐在書桌後的加百羅涅首領把過夜的最後一份文件簽完名交到部下手上便放下簽名筆，右手撫上隱隱作痛的左腹開始緩緩按摩。  
  
  
「又痛了嗎，Boss？」原本在沙發那邊整理資料的羅馬利歐瞥到他的異樣，立刻開口。  
  
  
迪諾一臉懨懨地應了一聲，讓椅子轉了個圈朝向窗戶，鳶色的眼睛望向外面昏暗的天空。  
  
  
「今天會下雪吧。」  
  
  
吩咐傭人去準備暖水袋和止痛藥後羅馬利歐回到書房，正好聽見迪諾的喃喃自語。  
  
  
「早晨的天氣報告的確是說有降雪機率。」  
  
「不，絕對會下雪。我這個身體的報告比什麼都準。」迪諾試著伸手按了按痛處，蹙起眉頭。「——我說啊羅馬利歐，巴西現在是夏天吧？要不我飛去巴西吧？總之不想待在這兒。」  
  
  
羅馬利歐選擇無視自家首領的天馬行空不切實際的想法。  
  
  
「恭彌午後會回來，在這之前如果你真的受不了可以先回臥室休息。我已經叫人準備暖水袋，如果需要用上火焰的話也可以隨時告訴我。」  
  
「不用了啦。叫人把這兒的火升起來、暖水袋送過來，我在沙發躺躺就好。」  
  
  
金髮男人站起來的時候本想順便伸個懶腰，可是一想到會拉到腹部才作罷。  
  
當年被密魯菲奧魯的雛菊重傷的腹部雖然及時得到治療，卻終究留下了病根，每逢遇上加百羅涅家族所在地那種潮濕的隆冬就開始隱隱作痛。相對來說較為乾燥的南部或是日本才是他該過冬的地方，只是臨近年尾事務總是加倍地繁忙，縱使是黑手黨首領也分身不暇。  
  
雲雀恭彌髮間夾帶著未完全融化的雪花踏進加百羅涅大宅書房時迪諾正夾著熱敷用的暖水袋躺在沙發上看著擱在茶几上的平板電腦播放的影片看得樂不可支。書房的火爐在首領要求下燒得正旺，幾乎是瞬間便帶走彭哥列雲守身上未褪的寒意。  
  
和這個金毛廢中相比之下，正在樓下飯廳認真聽著家庭教師講解不同酒精種類的尼奧更有首領的範兒——雖然太過年輕。  
  
  
「啊、恭彌！你回來啦！」  
  
「聽羅馬利歐說你那兒又犯痛了，可我看你挺精神奕奕嘛？」而且我看你是欠揍。雲雀恭彌完美地以勾起嘴角45度表達他的冷笑，順便舉起浮萍拐。「要不順便讓你全身上下都痛一遍好了？」  
  
「不不不，為什麼？！」迪諾聽見戀人的意圖施暴宣言幾乎是立刻跳起來，然而因為長期處於同一不良姿勢導致身體僵硬之餘還痠痛起來。「啊好痛痛痛——！」  
  
  
雲雀彎腰拾起被抖落到地毯上的暖水袋，扔回迪諾身上。  
  
  
「你是四十不是十四了。」黑髮青年白了對方一眼，「不會好好坐嗎？」  
  
「你沒聽說過男人四十一枝花嗎！」  
  
「不，你是一堆渣。」  
  
「恭彌好過分！」  
  
「Tacere, sederti, massaggiare.」  
  
「Grazie, Kyoya!」  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摩德納是副熱帶濕潤型氣候，令人痛恨的濕冬。  
> 尼奧是未來十一代首領，兩人的養子  
> Tacere, sederti, massaggiare = Silence, sit down, massage =「閉嘴，坐好，(給你)按摩」


	14. 陌生的熟悉的你的樣子

坦白說，雲雀恭彌一開始是不習慣的。  
  
獄寺隼人是黑手黨家族的小少爺，六道骸從小就和黑手黨打交道；山本武和笹川了平就是兩個腦袋少了根筋的傢伙，什麼黑手黨、指環戰、殺手對於他們來說不過是一個跟好友玩起來的過家家遊戲；澤田綱吉雖然是個首領，內心卻是善良天真得可憐。藍波？就算了吧。  
  
什麼是黑手黨、他們繼承了十代目的名銜代表的意思又是什麼，除了獄寺和六道骸外，一行人正式到意大利就任之前根本沒有一個概念，包括雲雀恭彌。  
  
即使澤田綱吉當時在指環裡已繼承彭哥列的罪、殺人放火一連串暴行像走馬燈般在他腦海播放、也非常堅定說要是得繼承這種東西的話就把彭哥列毀掉。  
  
可惜現實從來與夢想有相當一大段的距離。該來的始終是要來，在這個世界不是你殺人就是被殺，想把彭哥列改組之前首先你還是得學會殺人。  
  
澤田綱吉第一次真正下達命令時聲音抖得像篩子一樣，里包恩那時破天荒地沒有踢飛或是使用任何暴力，只是保持沈默地目送他這位太過善良的學生將自己鎖進房間一整個下午。  
  
而雲雀恭彌呢，由於與加百羅涅首領多了一層師生（單方面）關係，正好有個最佳借口在初到貴境就被困於彭哥列大宅體驗群居生活三天後直接殺去加百羅涅領地。  
  
那陣子前後加百羅涅正忙著對付一個打算滲透模特界的販毒組織，經過多個月以來的部署以及與白道有限度合作，已經到了收網擒取獵物的最後階段。迪諾作為首領當然忙得不可交差，忙碌程度從沒能立即去西西里拜訪終於來到意大利的師弟及其友人一行人可見一斑。  
  
當雲雀恭彌到大宅時，被留守大宅的伊旺告知Boss外出尚未回來，又因為最近街區不算太平隨時有火拚發生最好就別獨自外出，雲雀只好去書房打發時間等迪諾回來。  
  
外面傳來引擎聲的時候雲雀剛好喝完第二壺茶。他離開書房來到一樓平台時正好趕上加百羅涅首領進門。  
  
  
「歡迎回來。」伊旺迎上去，正好是能發現迪諾衣服上沾上血跡的距離，讓他把原先想通報雲雀到來的話都吞回肚子裡去，直接問起了情況。  
  
「放心，不是我的血，是搗破據點就地處決了幾個沒用的嘍囉時濺上的。」迪諾邊說邊脫下黑西裝外套交給女傭拿去清洗，然而底下的白襯衣前襟已被大灘半乾血跡染成紅色，可以直接報廢。「我先去洗個澡，四點開會交代情況……恭、恭彌？！」  
  
  
終於注意到來自一樓平台的視線的主人，還處於工作模式的迪諾拾級而上的步伐頓時停下來，臉上的表情夾雜著驚喜和尷尬，就這樣穿著一件沾滿血跡的襯衣站在樓梯上。  
  
最後是雲雀先開了口。  
  
  
「你不是說要去洗澡嗎？」  
  
「啊、嗯。」迪諾踏上一樓平台，沒看漏對方因為自己身上的血腥和硝煙的味道而微微蹙眉的神情。「恭彌，等我開完會再找你，抱歉。」  
  
「嗯。」雲雀低聲地應了一聲，不再說話。  
  
  
之後還有好幾次雲雀都撞見黑手黨模式中的迪諾，甚至還有開槍殺人的一瞬。  
  
  
「抱歉呢恭彌，總是讓你看到這樣的我。」  
  
「哦呀，說得我好像沒殺過人似的。」雲雀回答的時候正在保養那對浮萍拐，他昨天才一個人單槍匹馬地解決整個家族來著。  
  
  
迪諾沒有作聲，他只是逕自攬過雲雀的肩膀，把戀人整個人環在懷抱之內。


	15. 第四次晚歸

行蹤飄忽的彭哥列雲守從來都是彭哥列家族的王牌，然而他有個不成文的規定：除了夜間潛入殲滅任務外，晚上十時以後的任務一概不接。  
  
而看上去比較容易聯絡到、事實也確實如此（彭哥列十代首領親證）的加百羅涅首領，要是有什麼晚宴會議需要出席，除非提早離場之類，否則不到凌晨也回不來。  
  
比如說，最近新興一個叫傑索的家族，那位年輕的首領似乎特別喜歡晚宴，不是自己家族舉辦就是老是常出現在其他家族舉行的聚會中，攀談目標除了吉留涅羅和彭哥列兩大家族外，作為彭哥列第三大同盟的加百羅涅也是他找上的對象，大有拉攏他們的打算。  
  
這個月第四次，因為這位健談的傑索家族首領緣故，迪諾在凌晨一時才回到加百羅涅大宅，而等到他洗去一身在宴會時沾染上的脂粉香水、煙味酒臭、可以愉快地躺在自家大床上已是凌晨兩點後的事。  
  
如何不吵醒向來淺眠的彭哥列雲守才是整件事最難的部分。基本上迪諾把膝蓋壓在床褟時的第一下，原來背對著他睡覺的雲雀便已翻過身，鳳眼微瞇地盯著他。  
  
  
「抱歉，吵醒你了？」迪諾掀起被子躺到自己那邊上，瞧見雲雀沒有挪過來的打算便自己移過去，一手撫上對方的黑髮順勢在他臉頰上落下一吻。  
  
「又被傑索纏住了？」  
  
「嗯……雖然他真的非常博學聰明，但是話太多了。」  
  
  
雲雀對於迪諾這個評價後冷哂一聲，又重新閉上眼睛，放任自己沉進迪諾的懷中。  
  
  
「那個傑索……小心為妙。」他最後僅是難得地叮囑一句。


	16. 一時興起的419 play

他踏入酒吧那一刻已經發現那個坐在吧台前喝著High Ball的身影。  
  
與歐美人相比起來顯得更纖幼的身軀包裹在修身剪裁的黑西裝下。像是感覺到來自門口的視線，那黑髮青年倏地回頭，銳利的鳳眼往這邊一睨，瞧見這位新客人時忍不住扯開一個危險又美麗的笑容，搖了搖手上的High Ball。  
  
一個顯而易見的邀約訊號。  
  
  
「一個人？」於是在他還沒反應過來之前，身體已經先一步移動到吧台邊，朝酒保使了一個眼色之後便坐到那人旁邊的空位。  
  
「……你這種搭訕已經老土過時好幾十年了。」  
  
「過時但有用就可以了。」  
  
  
黑髮青年但笑不語，把酒杯擱到吧台上後倏地伸手往男人的頸脖位置襲去，卻只是拉開他的衣領，讓頸側的藍黑色刺青映入眼簾。  
  
  
「哇噢，跳馬。」青年不冷不熱地給出一個評語，好心地把對方的衣領又拉回去，讓襯衣把刺青重新藏起來。「不知加百羅涅首領大駕光臨這小酒吧有什麼事？」  
  
「那你一個人在這兒喝酒，又有什麼故事？」  
  
「誰知道呢。」黑髮青年又重新拿起酒杯，把裡面的酒精一飲而盡。「……我倒是好奇，聽說加百羅涅首領與彭哥列雲守關係非比尋常，怎麼還會來這種地方。」  
  
  
似乎沒料到黑髮青年突然拋出一個這樣的問題，加百羅涅首領拿杯的手明顯一頓，這細微的動作馬上被黑髮青年看在眼內，後者朝他勾起一個微笑便起身離座，準備前往洗手間。  
  
再也明顯不過的暗示。  
  
金髮男人下一秒也將自己的杯子擱到吧台上，匆匆地翻出皮夾裡的一張紙幣示意調酒師結帳，跟在青年之後踏進洗手間，順手把清潔中的掛牌翻過來。  
  
不遠處的草壁哲夫一臉無語地望向年紀比他大不止一輪的好酒友。  
  
  
「他們還沒玩夠啊？」  
  
  
羅馬利歐聳聳肩，拿起自己那枝啤酒碰了碰草壁的那枝權當碰杯，發出了清脆的聲音。


	17. 享受你的親吻

先不說恪守恰到好處的社交距離的日本人，意大利這個南歐國度比起其他歐洲國家的人更加熱愛在社交場合用上身體接觸來表達對對方的好感。  
  
從剛開始初識時像對待孩子一般的被摸頭，等到澤田等人高中畢業正式前往意大利繼承彭哥列後在難得出席的宴會上被那人迅速逮住，明明自稱是家庭教師卻對學生的臭臉視而不見，硬是要親暱地攬住他的肩膀說要把學生介紹給其他同盟家族。  
  
再後來，經歷過不少事情最終成為戀人的迪諾和雲雀恭彌之間，大量的親吻。  
  
不是落在髮上便是臉頰上、溫柔得像被小鳥啄了一下的早安吻；  
梳洗完畢有著薄荷牙膏以及鬚後水氣味的吻；  
整裝工作出門前那帶著一點慣用古龍水香味的吻；  
完成工作安全回家後帶著淡淡的血腥和硝煙味道的吻；  
纏綿溫柔、包含著祝你一夜好眠意義的晚安吻。  
  
倚在沙發一側閱讀睡前讀物的雲雀望著逕自執起他的右手隨即像對待易碎物品般在其手背上落下碎吻的金髮男人，突然好笑地哼了一聲。  
  
沒料到戀人突如其來的反應，迪諾動作頓了一頓並抬起頭來。只見雲雀用書籤標好自己的閱讀進度後便闔上書本順便把它放到茶几上，被抓住的右手輕輕動了一下，示意迪諾鬆開。  
  
  
「……？」迪諾乖乖地放開手，疑惑地看著雲雀那重新獲得自由的手直接繞過他的臉頰落在頸後，只是稍微施力便成功讓迪諾整個身體傾前，迎上雲雀主動的吻。  
  
  
迪諾對於戀人難得的主動獻吻自然無任歡迎，張開嘴唇讓對方來勢洶洶的舌頭也一併塞進來，好好享受這個帶點激烈又凶狠，卻非常符合兩人的舌吻。


	18. 熟悉到每一寸的甜美的身體

雲雀恭彌討厭與人的交往和接觸不是第一天才知道的事，就連彭哥列總部裡只是負責洗衣服的大嬸也知道這個並非只是傳聞。  
  
這樣的人居然跟自己的家庭教師兼同盟家族加百羅涅的首領是一對戀人，才是一則令人驚訝的消息。對於戀人獨處時會是怎樣的相處模式、身體接觸的程度到哪兒之類，眾人其實都有點好奇心想要八卦一番，但礙於那是別人的私隱，他們自然不會問出口。  
  
實際上雲雀和迪諾的相處除了稍微暴力一點點外就和普通情侶沒什麼不同。迪諾又是個熱情友善的意大利男人，牽手、擁抱、接吻自然少不了，雲雀心情好的時候也會奉陪到底。  
  
只是，他恨透了再進一步接觸前的一連串前戲。  
  
長年執鞭而長出繭子的大手靈活又有技巧地游走在他身體上，幾年下來對彼此的身體已經十分熟悉，熟悉得足以摸清楚對方的敏感帶是哪兒。  
  
迪諾的手指沿著戀人的脊椎骨緩緩往下滑，來到接近腰椎部分時稍微偏離了原先路線的左邊一吋，拇指、食指和中指輕輕按著某一點，立刻傳來跪坐在他身上的雲雀的呻吟。  
  
  
「啊……別、不要……嗯……」雲雀仰首，迪諾立刻傾前輕力咬上他的喉結。  
  
  
那是只有迪諾才知道的一個敏感點。  
  
一旦雲雀被撫上那兒，向來理性的腦袋便會變得遲鈍，身體也開始脫離自己的控制，整個人也變得不像是自己了。  
  
  
「……才不是不要吧？」迪諾用只有情事時才會出現的低聲附在雲雀耳邊問道。  
  
  
……可惡。


	19. 說不出口的情話

意大利人老實說大抵都是沒有太多財政管理、營商的天分。從傳說中《天堂地獄之歌》的歌詞裡「意大利人當銀行家」是地獄之一這點足以佐證。  
  
不過上帝總是公平的。他把這道門關上了，必然會在另一處地方替你開一扇窗。  
  
慶許是上帝熱愛這個充滿地中海風情的國家，除了美食和藝術外，還為意大利人點亮了情話滿分的浪漫技能。  
  
甚至乎，有足夠份量稱之為意大利國寶級的某名牌巧克力也以每顆巧克力裡頭藏有一張意大利情話小紙條為品牌特色——當然品牌本身已是一個浪漫到極的名詞。  
  
而且，他們總能在浪漫撩人與厚顏無恥之間的尺度拿捏得十分好，讓聽者心花怒放又不致於感到被冒犯。說這國家的男性女性都是為愛而生，為愛而死也不為過。  
  
然而只有一句，他們絕不輕易說出口。  
  
只能對最愛、最愛的人說的那句話。  
  
Ti amo.  
  
即使是迪諾，早在十年前衝口而出、最後用玩笑才恰恰糊弄過去的也不過是「Ti voglio bene」。往後數年間那懸而未決的感情一直到最後由對方主動用自己的母語坦露心聲，出自加百羅涅十代首領的那句「Ti amo」才得以順利地說出來。  
  
至於其他情話？非常抱歉，迪諾看來沒有什麼機會可以說得出口。  
  
  
「嗯……如果我對恭彌說那些情話的話應該被咬殺一萬次也不夠。」  
  
「的確。」羅馬利歐同意自家首領的說法。  
  
兩人決定假裝忘記書房那張辦公桌左邊從上面數下去第二個抽屜裡藏著的東西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ti amo =最正式的我愛你；Ti voglio bene =日常情侶之間用的我愛你。  
> 巧克力品牌為Baci，吻的意思，以每顆巧克力裡頭附有一張意語情話小便箋為名。


	20. 公路旅行

忘了是兩人正式交往後第二年還是第三年的五月。  
  
趁著還沒正式踏入旅遊旺季，又是雙方工作上都較為空閒的日子，兩人決定跑到那不勒斯附近某條知名的公路旅行休假五天去。  
  
因為公路旅行是以自駕遊作為移動方式，而某人又有終極Boss體質，擔心新聞標題會是「樂極生悲！一本國男子魂斷阿瑪菲公路」或是「卡布利島藍洞遇奪命意外！一男子溺死」之類，羅馬利歐安排了另外三位部下跟過來，在不遠不近、既能符合首領正常發揮又不惹怒彭哥列雲守的距離下默默地看守著兩位。  
  
托他們的福，迪諾和雲雀才可以輪流坐上駕駛座，聽著電台點播的金曲在那條歐洲最美麗的海岸線上一路向西奔馳，坐在副駕駛座的人則是把車窗搖到最低，讓涼爽的海風吹進車廂，瞇眼地看著旁邊那一望無際、被燦爛陽光照射得蔚藍一片的第勒尼安海。  
  
用當地盛產的檸檬酒取代朗姆酒而製成的提拉米蘇比起傳統的提拉米蘇另有一番清新味道。雖然沒有直截了當地表達自己的喜愛，但按雲雀那比平常更快的用餐速度來看，這個甜品相當受彭哥列雲守的青睞，於是幾天下來的晚餐桌上都有它的蹤影。  
  
一路上有美景又有美食以及美酒，大概是雲雀沒有決定群聚咬殺的原因。  
  
雲雀單手托腮，側頭盯了一眼旁邊正在專心駕駛的金髮男人。  
  
嗯，還有這個人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兩人去的是被譽為歐洲最美海岸線的阿瑪菲公路 (Amalfi)，位於那不勒斯(拿坡里)附近，東起薩萊諾(Salerno)西至波西塔諾(Positano)，沿途多個小鎮組成的旅遊路線。該區盛產檸檬甜酒。


	21. 人群裡你的氣味

把懷裡揣著的邀請函遞出去，雲雀恭彌眼角也不朝侍者看一眼便直接越過反應不來的對方進入會場。  
  
剛遞出去的邀請函背後印有並盛財團的標誌，諒那個反應慢了不止半拍的侍者也能後知後覺地知道這個近幾年成立卻迅速崛起發展的私人財團也算得上是大人物。  
  
放眼會場少說有三十多人。對於三人以上即群聚可咬殺的雲雀來說是足以長滿蕁麻疹的場合。要不是為了並盛財團的潛在合作對象以及高精度雲系指環的情報，他可以向天發誓自己才不會跑來這兒。  
  
正當雲雀思考該去哪兒安靜地等候情報來源者的到來時，聽慣了的嗓音從他背後傳來。  
  
  
「——喲、恭彌！你來啦。」見慣了的眼鏡和鬍子。羅馬利歐朝他打招呼。  
  
「哇噢，你在的話也即是代表那傢伙已經來到會場嘍？那個情報來源。」雲雀用挑眉當作回應。  
  
  
沒錯，所謂的情報來源其實就是迪諾本人。據說加百羅涅的情報網最近成功收集到某處有足以媲美彭哥列指環的高精度雲系指環的情報，然而雲雀和他所屬的並盛財團追蹤一個稀有匣子而人在到東歐。最後還是雲雀趁著回來意大利兩天的短暫空檔抽空出席這個宴會尋找財團的合作伙伴才順便跟同是座上客的加百羅涅首領碰面。  
  
  
「Boss在——」  
  
「我知道他在哪裡。」已經迅速掃視全場的雲雀打斷另一部下的說話，目標明確地往那人群方向走去。  
  
「……不是我想說，他是怎樣知道Boss在那邊的。」看著自家首領愛徒的背影，部下忍不住小聲地吐槽。  
  
「唔……肉食動物的嗅覺吧？嗅到獵物的氣味之類。」羅馬利歐回答。  
  
  
短短的路途上，酒精、食物以及女用香水男用古龍水味道混和在一起的渾濁氣味無時無刻都在刺激著雲雀的嗅覺神經，熏得他快要忍無可忍地掏出浮萍拐把所有人都咬殺一遍。  
  
稍微安撫到雲雀焦躁的情緒而讓他勉強壓下咬殺衝動的是同時竄進鼻腔的一股熟悉、令人舒服的氣味，而且那氣味隨著他愈來愈接近目標人物而變得濃烈。  
  
淡雅清新的柑橘味香水，混合了加百羅涅大宅洗衣房常用的洗衣劑，以及雲雀在加百羅涅領地時總會嗅到的氣味，構成了迪諾．加百羅涅這個人獨有的味道，縱使他混進人群之中也能清楚地被雲雀辨別出來。  
  
所謂加百羅涅領地的氣味，到底是什麼呢？  
  
大概就是養育了迪諾以及整個加百羅涅領地的人們的太陽、空氣和水吧。  
  
  
「……跳馬。」  
  
「恭彌！你來了！」


	22. 被忘記的紀念日

萬籟俱寂的清晨時分，因為季節緣故而相對較晚出現的日出把東方的天空照得一片橘紅，第一抹晨曦穿過稍早之前被炸藥炸飛而只剩下一點窗框、本應是圓形天窗的圓洞，照進這座大宅的前廳裡。  
  
少說也有數十年歷史、作為某個中型家族據點的莊園大宅經過一晚的大戰，幾乎沒一處地方是完好無缺。鑲了木板的牆壁、布製品包括地墊、窗簾等都是彈孔、被煙燻黑的痕跡以及濺上去的血跡。再過不到十分鐘這兒也將會陷入火海，毀去一切戰鬥過的證據，是所謂的毀屍滅跡。  
  
已經分不清是哪個敵人的鮮血沿著浮萍拐銀色的部分滴落到地上，形成一個小小的血色小窪。雲雀恭彌帶點厭惡的眼神看了看垂到地上、同樣染上血紅的機關鎖鍊，決定把這週末的拐子保養日程提前到今天。  
  
  
「——結束了。」收回被部下押走準備送回彭哥列總部進行拷問的敵方首領的視線，獄寺隼人用純熟的手勢打火，點燃好煙盒裡最後一根香煙後便朝佇立在不遠處的雲雀喊話。「後續報告我一人向十代目報告就可以，你自便就好。」  
  
  
這次任務罕有地由嵐守和雲守共同負責。要知道彭哥列雲守向來喜愛單獨任務，要他跟其他守護者一同行動簡直是天方夜譚。這個被滅得沒七七八八也有八八九九的家族某種意義上也是在臨死前得到彭哥列的「厚愛」，居然是由兩位攻擊力最強的守護者聯手把他連窩踹了。  
  
算了，看在好久沒能像這樣愉快地大鬧一場的份上，雲雀決定不向草食動物追究這次被迫進行雙人任務的不滿。  
  
嗖的一聲，末端裝上小型流星錘的鎖鍊迅速收回拐子裡去。雲雀眼角餘光瞥到隸屬於彭哥列雲之守護者小隊、也即是說是自家部下的人已經站在門外等候他的指令。下一秒，他說出一個足以令在場人士震驚的回答。  
  
  
「去彭哥列。」  
  
「哈？！」最先把驚訝心情衝口而出的獄寺一臉看外星人的表情望著雲雀，惹來後者不滿的蹙眉。  
  
「你有什麼不滿？」雲雀冷冷地問道，「我想換下這一身西裝，以及熬夜後需要休息。」  
  
  
身上那套黑西裝驟眼看上去跟平時沒什麼分別，但早因為戰爭緣故而變得髒兮兮，獄寺回去後第一時間也是洗個舒服的熱水澡沒錯。至於他們一行人在昨晚已經抵達附近做好作戰準備（雲雀當然全程沒有參與），在彭哥列雲守眼中的確也算是熬夜。  
  
  
「嗯，沒什麼……」就算有不滿嵐守本人也不太想在筋疲力盡的時候再與雲守打一場。獄寺目送雲雀鑽進雲守專車，部下也不敢怠慢地迅速坐上駕駛座，踩下油門把車子駛離獄寺的視線。  
  
  
嘛，只要他回到彭哥列總部洗去一身酣戰過的痕跡、休息到又因為各種原因而決定咬殺整個總部的人之前滾就行。  
  
因為，今天喔？  
  
所以當獄寺在十多小時後的當日傍晚時分居然還在彭哥列總部的某條走廊上遇見雲雀只能再次表達自己的驚訝。  
  
  
「……你怎麼還在這兒？！」  
  
  
現在是傍晚六時，北緯三十七度地區的冬日其實早在兩小時前下山，從外面望向彭哥列總部大宅已經燈火通明。由於這條走廊只會通向飯廳，所以獄寺可以肯定雲雀是剛用餐完畢，打算回到自己的房間去。  
  
彭哥列總部以建築來說可分為左翼、右翼和主樓三個部分。日常辦公和私人休息的地方間隔分明，也有足夠的房間、會客室、小客廳可以隨時招待親朋好友，然而飯廳只有一個。  
  
自彭哥列十代首領上任後，總部的晚飯時間便提前一小時至以日本來說較為正常的七時。當日待在總部裡的首領和守護者及其相關人士都會在這時候出現在飯廳，與舊時的同學玩伴朋友、現在家族的一份子共聚晚餐。在彭哥列總部工作的傭人也特別喜愛這段時間，這班渡洋而來的年輕人成功為向來與莊重、嚴肅古老等印象劃上等號的彭哥列總部帶來活力。  
  
而不喜群聚更遑稱要與他們一同坐在餐桌前用餐的雲雀向來都會特地把自己的用餐時間提早或延遲，總之就是錯開時間避開他們——雖然嚴格來說孤高、不受束縛的雲守也鮮少會把彭哥列總部當作基地一般長駐超過二十四小時，能夠遇見雲守在飯廳獨自用膳的機會十分罕有。  
  
早上來到彭哥列總部後雲雀一如計劃般先去洗了一個熱水澡把疲勞和污垢通通除去，倒頭大睡將近七小時後便一邊聽著部下的報告一邊保養愛用的武器，完成上述工作後正好趕上準備好的晚餐，在沒有任何人打擾的情況下吃了一頓不錯的日式料理——彭哥列總部特別僱了兩位日籍廚師，幾年下來早已摸熟首領和守護者們的口味。  
  
人類三人欲求之二的睡眠欲和食欲已經解決，剩下還不滿足的便是戰鬥欲。獄寺話音剛落，雲雀已經從不知何處掏出反射著冷酷銀光的浮萍拐，綻開一個冷笑。  
  
  
「哇噢，一天下來你到底要問我這問題多少遍？我剛保養好拐子，你是不是想來幫忙測試看？」  
  
「喂喂喂、現在是說這事的時候嗎——你該不會是真的忘記了吧？！」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
  
獄寺沒有答話，他的目光越過雲雀的肩膀落到剛踏進走廊的褐髮青年身上。  
  
  
「十代首領您好！您來得正好！雲雀他——」  
  
  
好極了，又一隻草食動物進入他的範圍內。雲雀正要轉頭瞪向澤田綱吉，後者反而先倒抽一口氣。  
  
  
「天啦，雲雀學長？！為什麼你還在這兒？！」  
  
「……」  
  
  
所以，今天是什麼日子？每一個看到他的人都要問一句「你怎麼還在這兒」的日子嗎？  
  
  
「我懷疑他是完全忘記今天什麼日子了，十代首領。」獄寺拋出自己的假設。「正好草壁不是放假了嘛？」  
  
「草壁學長休假了，應該也會通知馬丁諾先生幫忙提醒吧……？而且迪諾先生也——」  
  
  
聽著兩人開始自說話並不知為何接二連三地蹦出幾個人名。啊，簡直是愈來愈煩躁了。  
  
草壁哲夫的確是前天開始有事休假，所以這次任務才由馬丁諾這位隸屬彭哥列雲守部隊的青年負責擔當副手。因為草壁雖說是雲雀的助手兼秘書下刪其他職位，名義上是隸屬於並盛財團，而非彭哥列雲守部隊，而馬丁諾的定位則是剛好和草壁相反。但既然都是雲雀的助手，雙方也必然互相認識，無論是並盛財團還是彭哥列，有什麼重要事項都會互相知會，避免上司的日程起了衝突。  
而且，為什麼要扯到跳馬身上了。  
  
提到跳馬，說起來今天有點安靜呢。  
  
雲雀皺著眉頭把手探進西裝外套的衣袋卻摸了個空，後知後覺地想起自己那部昨晚因為有任務而關機順便扔給馬丁諾看管、剛才醒來後雖然部下已經物歸原主但還是被主人遺忘在茶几上的手機。  
  
  
「……我還以為雲雀學長你中午過後已經離開了，剛才跟迪諾先生的通話還說你在路途上。」對於傳達錯誤訊息給師兄的澤田尷尬地搔搔頭，不過臉上的表情很快又變得擔憂。「現在這時間點出發也只有飛機才趕得及耶……你需要彭哥列的專機嗎？我可以馬上叫人安排。」  
  
  
哦，所以的確是跟跳馬有關係，而且那傢伙因為聯絡不上自己便去找澤田。雲雀已經預想到當他重新打開手機電源時恐怕會出現排山倒海的未讀訊息和未接來電。今天是——  
  
  
「你是真忘了啊？今天是十八。雖然不知你們是慶祝個什麼，但每年這天你們都會約在一起的吧？」  
  
「嗯，我就是知道迪諾先生和你有約才特地把任務提前一天讓你可以完成任務快點趕過去。」澤田繼續補充下去。  
  
  
十八日。  
  
雖然雲雀一向對於節慶日這種草食動物有借口群聚的東西毫無興趣，但由於周圍都是鋪天蓋地的佈置和宣傳，他還是知道距離聖誕節只剩下一星期左右，而聖誕節是在十二月份的。也即是說，今天是十二月十八日。  
  
說到這份上，雲雀總算明白了澤田和獄寺為何對於他還在這兒有這樣的反應了。  
  
  
「……Mama mia.」向來喜怒不形於色的彭哥列雲守字正腔圓地衝口而出一句義語感嘆。他已經再沒有心情要去咬殺眼前兩人，只是步伐急促地離開走廊。  
  
「我馬上叫人安排車子和專機！順便通知迪諾先生！」澤田在身後喊道。  
  
  
雲雀恭彌駕著愛車Suzuki Katana像黑夜鬼魅般殺進巴勒莫機場禁區時距離他離開彭哥列總部才過了一刻鐘，天空也開始飄起細雨來。彭哥列的私人專機就停泊在停機坪的盡頭，正副機師已經在駕駛艙裡準備就緒，等著他的到來。把車子停在貨艙後，雲雀沿著樓梯來到客艙坐好後便一氣呵成地進入起飛程序。年輕的空中服務員戰戰兢兢地為他奉上熱騰騰的日本茶解渴，雲雀正把關機快一整天的手機重新接通電源。  
  
第一時間跳出來的通知當然是四通未接來電，將近二十則的未讀訊息，而且全都是來自同一人。雲雀大聲地咂了一下舌，也懶得從最舊那條訊息開始看起，直接拉到聊天視窗最下面，那兒有一則迪諾十分鐘前傳過來的最新訊息，看來是澤田剛才說過的「通知迪諾先生」之後的事。  
  
那則訊息只有三個字。  
  
“Ti aspetto, Kyoya”  
  
  
「那個笨蛋……到底是等了多久……」  
  
  
摩德納省並沒有機場，最近的機場是旁邊的波隆納，從西西里島前往波隆納的航程需時九十分鐘左右，一下機後如果把Suzuki Katana的油門踩盡從國道直飆至摩德納大概可以把時間壓縮至半小時以內，然而加起來要過了九點才可能到達加百羅涅總部。  
  
儘管不想承認，但經獄寺和澤田剛才的提醒後雲雀已經記起了他今天和迪諾的預定，原先約定的時間是下午五時，也即是說雲雀將會遲到起碼四小時。  
  
而雲雀火大的對象除了居然把今天的約定忘得一乾二淨而失約的自己外，還有那個明明被爽約卻沒有生氣或不滿，回覆的訊息依然表現出大人從容成熟一面的那個笨蛋。  
  
真的讓人火大。  
  
不過，雲雀還是決定等會見面後第一句說話不是「把你咬殺」，而是——  
  
  
「Scusa, Dino.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知什麼紀念日總之是1218  
> Mama mia= OMG； Ti aspetto =等你；Scusa=抱歉。  
> 18的愛車是スズキ．カタナ，找不到中譯是什麼所以用英文。因為他到達當地後還要飆車所以當然是連車子也一併飛過去。巴勒莫機場是西西里島其中一個機場。  
> 原創人物馬丁諾。並盛財團+雲守部隊兩大勢力一併而談時的第三把交椅（第二一定是草壁）。  
> 因為既然18兩個身份滿世界跑來跑去，草壁一定是跟著他跑但他又不是彭哥列的成員。27他們要找作為雲守身份時的18應該得要有一個對頭人，開會議時也要有一個「雲守代表」沒錯，但草壁也跟著18跑了啊！好吧，那就私設一個好了。


	23. 逃家

“文件已經簽好了  
外出一下透透氣，不用找我  
  
迪諾”  
  
  
「哎呀哎呀，又來了啊。」羅馬利歐困惑地嘆道，臉上的表情卻不當一回事。  
  
  
才十來歲便繼承了家族，然後便是振興一族、為了保護家族、部下而拼命，加百羅涅十代首領很早之前已經失去「任性」的本錢。所以，只要在不搞出人命並不損害家族榮譽的前提下，部下都會默許首領有時的小任性，小至很想吃領地街道上某家薄餅店的瑪格麗特便跑出去買了兩盒回家和部下們一起分享，大至為了可愛的師弟和恩師，以及後來的東洋戀人一年來往日本跑了三四遍。  
  
只是，總是會有一人對此表示強烈不滿。  
  
  
「Boss啊啊啊啊——！」明明只比首領大幾歲、近年卻覺得自己愈來愈像對方老媽的利可拿著自家首領臨逃家前留下的紙條，全身顫抖地低吼。  
  
  
對於三不五時都會重覆出現的情況，其他手下都見慣不怪，甚至已經把「利可這星期向首領發飆了嗎」、「今次發飆又是什麼原因」作為加百羅涅茶餘飯後話題之一。  
  
  
「利可，沒關係啦，反正Boss每次逃家前都會好好把限期前要批改的公文都簽好名字。」  
  
「的確Boss每次跑出去前都有先把工作都處理好，但還是太胡來了！而且就是因為羅馬利歐先生你們太寵Boss了啊！」無視其他同僚的「都快十年了你也該習慣了吧」的安慰，利可氣沖沖地反駁，似乎是真的氣得不輕。「——反正又是跟彭哥列的雲雀先生跑到哪兒去吧！」  
  
「喔呀，在說什麼呢。」羅馬利歐和利可身後突然響起一把不應在書房出現的聲音。兩人驚訝地回頭，正好迎上一臉似笑非笑的黑髮青年。  
  
「雲、雲雀先生！？」利可滿臉羞紅。這也難怪，他在上一秒還在說對方的壞話，現在只能鄭重地向對方道歉。  
  
「哎呀你來了啦，恭彌！」羅馬利歐愉快地朝對方打招呼。「不過誠如你所見，我們家Boss又逃家嘍。」  
  
「嗯哼——」雲雀發出一聲愉快的哼聲，瞥了一眼空無一人的書桌。「真是無趣，那我去睡覺好了。」他毫不掩飾地打了一個哈欠，腳跟一轉準備離開書房。  
  
「那、那個！既然如此，可以麻煩雲雀先生你去把我們那逃家的Boss給找回來……？」  
  
「不要。」雲雀立刻拒絕得乾淨俐落。  
  
「啊？！為什麼？！」  
  
「那是你們加百羅涅的事。」雲雀一邊說著一邊舉起手揮了揮，羅馬利歐也舉手回應。「況且也不是第一次了，那傢伙很快便會回來。就這樣。」  
  
  
他朝走廊盡頭的迪諾寢室走去。  
  
利可深深吸了一口氣，然後——  
  
發出了比剛才還要低沉和憤怒的低吼。  
  
  
「……真是的……！！！你們都是這樣子！！！！」  
  
  
羅馬利歐一副「果然如此」的表情搖搖頭。看來他們那逃家的Boss回來後一定又要被利可碎碎唸起碼半小時了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 利可（リコ，台譯是理克，但看平假不是Rico/Lico嗎，所以自己再翻個好的了）是官方小說第五彈的人物。  
> 加百羅涅的年輕部下，當迪諾帶著羅馬利歐他們跑去日本玩(?)時就是利可留守意大利看著加百羅涅，所以也是第三把交椅？超級嘮叨又傲嬌，抱怨Boss去玩把工作都扔給他做，加百羅涅的支出又增加了啊！因為你是我敬愛的首領所以這次支出就沒法子啦但你要努力工作啊啊啊！ 之類。


	24. 如果我死去

敵對家族的所謂反抗勢力太過弱小導致奉命前往殲滅對方的彭哥列雲守根本還沒開始有過癮這種情緒出現戰事便已結束，精神狀態異常興奮的雲雀恭彌只好退而求其次地直接殺去加百羅涅總部，把完成一天工作、愉快地泡完澡喝完一杯睡前酒便鑽進被窩的加百羅涅十代首領直接拖上床，直到剛才才結束這場淋漓盡致的情事，現在枕邊情話的內容也是與浪漫完全沾不上邊的有關任務的抱怨。  
  
  
「……雖然是全滅，但被咬殺前一點掙扎也沒有的東西根本連草食動物也談不上了，無趣。」眼角還染上一點方才情事餘下的緋紅，也沒有一件蔽體的衣物，雲雀此時此刻就像一隻吃飽饜足的黑豹優雅地躺在加百羅涅十代首領寢室的King size大床一側舔著自己鋒利的爪子，準備下一次的捕獵。「再有類此的任務要我去一趟，我保證把草食動物的辦公室給拆了。」  
  
  
被逗笑了的迪諾從鼻孔裡噴出鼻息，愛不釋手地揉捏著雲雀剪短了而翹起的髮尾。  
  
  
「別為難阿綱啦。」他說道。  
  
  
雲雀冷哼一聲並朝迪諾翻了一個白眼，偏頭打掉對方還在作亂的手便翻身坐起來，宣佈枕邊情話時間已結束。他毫不掩飾地打了一個哈欠，看來是準備下床去浴室洗澡。  
  
加百羅涅總部自然會有他的換洗衣物。每次他總能找到傭人趁著他在浴室時放進來的乾淨衣物和浴巾。雲雀即將下床的時候，身後的男人突然開口。  
  
  
「我說啊……恭彌，」  
  
「嗯？」聽著那人若有所思、心不在焉的語氣雲雀已經大概知道他又想著一些有的沒的瑣碎想法，所以只是草草地應了一聲。  
  
「如果我死了，你會怎樣？」  
  
  
到底為何可以從情事後的枕邊情話以這種謎之光速跳躍到這個莫名奇妙的假設性問題上，雲雀必須承認他有時實在無法解解這個男人的腦迴路。  
  
  
「會有什麼怎樣？」雲雀反問，轉頭望向依然好整以暇躺在床上的人，瞇眼想要從那張臉上看出什麼端倪，比如說加百羅涅最近是不是又跟哪個家族槓上了、並且狀況嚴峻不樂觀之類。然而迪諾只是單手撐著臉，嘴邊掛著一如以往的溫和笑容，一副草食動物的蠢樣——雲雀時常恨不得能一秒把這樣的偽裝面具給撕下來，然而從來未能成事——看來那個問題是真的純粹有感而發。  
  
「怎樣啊……嘛、傷心？」迪諾自己說完也不確定地歪頭，不能怪雲雀對於這個回應而翻了一個白眼。  
  
「我怎麼可能會有那種草食動物的情緒。」雲雀站起來，重新面向大床和迪諾。「況且要是你死了我只會有火大的情緒。  
  
  
——因為你只能被我咬死。」


	25. 我們的寵物跑丟了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （原題：我們的貓跑丟了）

這兩個月來無論是與副業相關的股票證券還是本職都和迪諾．加百羅涅過不去，同時朝這男人發動攻勢。白天是坐在辦公桌前處理猶如小山一般的工作文件以及盯著螢幕操盤，傍晚開始則是穿上防彈背心，懷裡揣著槍械、手執長鞭處理最近稍微混亂的裡社會秩序。像這樣從早忙到晚、比起正餐不如在移動期間抓緊時間吃能量棒、喝能量補充用品、能閉上眼睛睡上四小時已經是當日最幸運的生活過了整整兩個月，終於在幾天前宣告結束。  
  
那天晚上已經筋疲力盡的迪諾搖搖晃晃地安全踏進寢室後往自己的大床上一倒，整個陷入昏睡狀態直到第二天將近正午時才悠悠轉醒，全人工手製的拿坡里薄餅香味沿著流動的空氣穿過門縫，飄進室內，直接竄進迪諾的鼻腔。  
  
那是加百羅涅部下們為了自己最敬愛、這兩個月來一直辛苦工作的首領準備的其中一個驚喜兼慰勞禮物：不被打擾可以睡到自然醒的休息、首領最愛吃的薄餅、以及由傲嬌部下主動提出可以讓迪諾放一星期的假。  
  
不過最讓迪諾驚喜的始終還是當他推開別墅大門時看到的那個人。  
  
一向來無影去無蹤、一年內在彭哥列總部出現的次數一隻手的手指能數得完、滿世界跑的彭哥列雲守罕有地決定在下趟尋找匣子之旅前在意大利逗留一星期，而且還是加百羅涅位於西西里島某處的別墅。到底這是漂亮的巧合還是故意而為之，當然沒人蠢得去問。  
  
總而言之，撇除迪諾部下會定期在某段時間前來查看自家首領有沒因為終極Boss體質而出問題外，其餘時間別墅裡只有迪諾和雲雀兩人。  
  
但這並不代表兩人可以從早到晚都形影不離——首先，雲雀絕對不會允許這種事情發生。其次是，嚴格來說放假的只有迪諾一個，雲雀不論是彭哥列那邊還是並盛財團都有日常的工作需要處理。  
  
繼續睡到自然醒的迪諾梳洗完畢下樓時雲雀正捲著毛毯窩在起居室的沙發上翻閱並盛財團的研究報告，茶几上放著另幾份資料以及開著的筆電。  
  
迪諾一邊搔著像鳥窩般混亂的金髮一邊往廚房走去開啟咖啡機，但短短的路途上一直不斷東張西望，似乎是在尋找什麼。  
  
  
「吶——恭彌——你有看到安翠歐嗎？」  
  
  
聽見從廚房喊來的問題，雲雀停下翻閱文件的手，思考了三秒時間。  
  
  
「沒有。」  
  
  
那隻寵物龜雖然移動時安安靜靜不像他家主人一樣，但從二樓爬下來時大概最後還是會用滾的著陸（這點倒是跟他主人如出一轍），但雲雀一直沒聽見樓梯那邊傳來類似的聲響。再把時間推前，從雲雀起床、梳洗、吃早飯到開始工作，他都沒有看到安翠歐。  
  
  
「真是的，剛剛在二樓找了一會兒都沒見到，以為是下來了……牠又跑到哪去啦。」  
  
「是爬吧。」  
  
「……都一樣啦。牠跑丟了！」  
  
  
說起來。  
  
  
「我從早上起也沒見過雲豆。」  
  
  
那隻圓滾滾、喜歡在雲雀身邊飛來飛去、吱吱喳喳地說話的小黃鳥。難怪今天起來後到迪諾出現前都非常安靜、工作進度也十分良好。  
  
  
「真的假的，牠倆一起跑丟了！？」  
  
「只是跑出去玩了吧。」  
  
「是嗎？」  
  
  
其實雲雀實在不太想搭理迪諾那關於寵物的話題，因為他本來是打算在中午前把手上這份資料看完，再向草壁和並盛財團指示下一步的行動。他決定不再理會還在廚房邊喝意式濃縮邊滑手機看新聞的男人，繼續埋首工作中。  
  
直到廚房又傳來一聲驚呼。  
  
  
「啊糟糕，恭彌，我得要去外面把安翠歐找回來——哎噗！」這樣說著的迪諾跌跌撞撞地從廚房衝出來，在毫不意外地摔了一跤後繼續直奔玄關取下掛衣架上的外套，結果又把整個掛衣架給拉下來發出一聲巨響。「嗚哇哇哇！」  
  
「……」頭上的井字符號大得快可視化的雲雀沒有當場把拐子甩過去原地咬殺那男人已經是最大的仁慈。「吵死了，等牠們玩夠了就會——」  
  
「不，外面好像快下雨了！」迪諾已經把掛衣架重新扶起來，套上鞋子準備出門。「恭彌可以的話也快來幫忙找啊！」  
  
  
翻閱紙張的手頓了頓，雲雀鳳眸一睨，從窗戶望出去的天空果然被黑壓壓的烏雲籠罩，短時間內應該就會下雨。  
  
安翠歐是海綿龜，一旦遇水便會變大並變得兇殘。由於還沒到加百羅涅部下過來查看首領狀況的時間，可用戰力只有雲雀一人。  
  
  
「……」雲雀嘆了一口氣，把資料放到茶几上，站起來扔掉保暖用的毛毯，往玄關走去。  
  
  
他蠻喜歡這小別墅的陽台，並不想因為暴走的安翠歐而毀掉。


	26. 瞞著你抽菸

在黑手黨的世界裡，學會喝酒吸煙除了是應酬一環外也是一種減壓的方式。  
  
迪諾不是個喜歡抽煙的人，但工作太忙或是有壓力時他還是會抽上一兩根，借用尼古丁的力量麻醉自己緊繃的神經，在煙霧彌漫中放空自己的思緒。  
  
踏入所謂三十而立的年齡大關，被介紹對象之類的對話出現的頻密度和以前相比簡直是有過之而無不及。  
  
在利可和羅馬利歐的幫忙下相親、介紹對象邀請成功被擋掉九成左右，當然他們其實可以全都擋下來，但這樣做的話未免令其他家族覺得加百羅涅太不近人情、說不定還會有針對迪諾的閒言閒語，所以剩下的一成由迪諾自行處理。  
  
對於那些想讓女兒或是其他女性血親爬上加百羅涅首領的床的人來說，那一成機會便是趁加百羅涅首領出席各種宴會場合時、抓緊寒暄的機會順便推薦身後的女性。加百羅涅首領向來都來者不拒，朝被介紹的女性微微一笑，當日晚宴有舞會的話便風度翩翩地邀請其去跳一支舞、沒有的話也會拿著香檳跟她們談笑風生數分鐘後才以其他理由失陪。這些女孩滿心以為自己透過幾分鐘的相處中在加百羅涅首領心目中留下良好、深刻印象，卻沒人知道這就是迪諾所謂的處理，掛著虛偽的假面具與人交際不過是首領生涯中的其中一項工作。  
  
今晚的宴會迪諾又遇上六個對象介紹。宴會過後回家的路途上他的精神狀況已到了極限，回到大宅時只是把西裝外套脫下、鬆開領帶交到傭人手上，朝部下說了一句「不到早上別來打擾他」後便關上房門。迪諾拿起擱在小茶几上的煙盒和火機走到陽台上，徐徐的晚風輕輕拂過他俊美的臉龐，稍微緩和他緊繃的神經，隨即從煙盒裡拿出一根香煙用嘴巴叼住，咔嚓一聲打開打火機的蓋子點火。確定香煙被點燃後他便重新收回打火機，就這樣把它擱在陽台的扶手上，空出來的手夾著香煙把它從嘴邊移開，才呼出第一口帶著尼古丁的煙霧。  
  
  
「唉……煩死了。」  
  
  
也許是意大利人與生俱來尊敬女性的本質以及本身溫柔的性格，迪諾每次遇到這種把女性當作合作手段、交易物品的情況都特別討厭，而最扼腕的還要是女性本人的意願也是如此。看著這些在自己臉上塗抹著不符合年紀的成熟妝容、搔首弄姿的女孩子，迪諾自然會有種無可奈何的心情，卻也不會可憐她們，結果反而讓自己的心情煩躁起來，甚至要抽煙減壓。  
  
  
「——不想再被人介紹對象就好好去找對象結婚啊。」冷不防一把聲音從迪諾身後響起。全加百羅涅上下沒人會在迪諾下令不要打擾他之後還敢闖進寢室來的，所以來者只有一個可能性。  
  
「恭、恭彌？！」迪諾聞聲回首，臉上的表情罕有地驚多於喜，原因出自他指間夾著的那根香煙。「啊、糟……！」  
  
  
一身黑西裝打扮、微妙的到訪時間，無一不在告訴迪諾彭哥列雲之守護者似乎剛完成一個任務歸來——說不定還是處於腎上腺素尚未完全退卻的亢奮狀態，冷冽的鳳眸冷冷地瞪著那根被人迅速摁在煙灰缸裡的香煙。  
  
  
「看來你是真的欠咬殺呢。」雲雀恭彌雙手抱胸，聲音已經降至冰點之下，彷彿下一秒便會掏出浮萍拐直接把迪諾咬殺致死。  
  
「……抱歉。」抽煙被戀人逮個正著，迪諾知道任何解釋只是徒然，只好像隻大型金毛犬般耷拉著頭認錯。  
  
  
雲雀恭彌極討厭煙味，尤其是迪諾身上的。所以只要他嗅到迪諾身上傳來煙味、或是像今次一樣逮個正著，不是馬上掏出拐子把對方咬殺一遍便是把迪諾整個人扔進浴室，說不把身上的香煙味除掉之前別想出來。  
  
還有，別想要靠近他三呎範圍之內。  
  
  
「——但是啊，那是絕不可能的。」迪諾想起什麼地突然抬頭，鳶色的眼眸定定地望向雲雀。「除了你以外，我沒有想與之結婚的對象。」  
  
  
啊，是在回應雲雀剛剛的問題。  
  
雲雀冷哼一聲，從那稍微拉長的尾音聽得出他的心情是有變好了。他放下環抱在胸前的手，倚在露台的門框旁，繼續用眼神示意滿身煙味的迪諾別靠過來。  
  
  
「你啊，與其用那種東西麻醉自己舒緩壓力，倒不如和我痛痛快快地打一場。」


	27. 秘密抽屜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這題跟題19. 和題30.都有關。私設放題30.

雲雀恭彌口袋裡揣著一把小小的、帶點氧化鏽跡的灰色鑰匙，從這把鑰匙的大小多少能猜得出它並不是開啟門鎖，而是更小的東西，比如一個上鎖了的秘密抽屜。  
  
更準確一點來說，它是用來開啟位於加百羅涅總部二樓的首領書房裡的那張橡木辦公桌中左邊從上數下去的第二個抽屜。  
  
為什麼雲雀會擁有這把鑰匙，是羅馬利歐下午的時候交到他手上的。  
  
聽說是在收拾整理書房東西時部下突然從一個小盒子裡翻出一堆不知道能開啟什麼東西的舊鑰匙，作為忠心耿耿、跟在迪諾身邊最久的羅馬利歐馬上便認出其中一把，不知為何第一時間不是告訴首領這把失蹤的鑰匙的下落，而是交到雲雀手上，並說明這鑰匙能打開那個秘密抽屜。  
  
對於刺探別人的秘密雲雀沒有太大的興趣，但看著羅馬利歐把鑰匙交給雲雀後的其他部下們開始七嘴八舌地討論「就這樣交給恭彌真的好嗎」「是Boss死守了好幾年的秘密啊」「不過不這樣做的話那些東西也只會繼續被鎖在裡頭呢」「的確是這樣沒錯哈哈哈」「想當年我們家的Boss真的有夠悲慘呢」這些令人煩躁卻在意的對話，驅使雲雀決定把鑰匙收到口袋裡去，等待忙碌的加百羅涅首領因為要出席晚上的聚會而離開大宅的時機。  
  
迪諾外出的話向來都是羅馬利歐和伊旺伴隨左右，利可則是留守役，他與其他人一同目送首領的車子離開後便回到書房收拾已經被迪諾處理好的文件。  
  
等到對方分開幾次來回把文件全都捧走後，雲雀才無聲地踏入已經空無一人的書房，目標明確地朝那張橡木書桌走去。他從口袋裡掏出那把鑰匙，插進左邊第二個抽屜，朝右扭動九十度聽到輕微的解鎖聲後便拉開那個秘密抽屜。  
  
  
「……星星？」  
  
  
出乎意料之外，映入眼簾的不是加百羅涅家族什麼傳家之寶，而是幾乎要填滿抽屜七成空間的紙摺星星，少說也有將近一千枚。  
  
先在長型紙條的末端打一個平結然後壓平成一個小小的五邊形，之後順著紙條的方向不斷摺疊最後把剩下的一小截紙塞進中間的紙縫間，然後再用手指對著五邊形的邊沿往中間輕推擠壓，直至五邊形變得立體起來、小學生也會的那種幸運星。  
  
雲雀隨手抓起數粒幸運星放到掌心，從那大小不一、有些還歪歪斜斜得不像星形的外型來看，可以得出全都是那個手腳不靈活的傢伙摺的結論。想到那個金髮男人把公文拋到一旁不管而和一張小紙條奮鬥的笨拙模樣，雲雀不由得失笑。  
  
所以藏在秘密抽屜裡的秘密就是這堆工作忙碌的加百羅涅首領不知哪來的外國時間時摺的幸運星嗎？而且不知為何會牽涉到迪諾悲慘的過去（？）以及出於不知什麼原因總之是需要死守好幾年的秘密的程度。  
  
……比想像中還要無聊。  
  
雲雀內心默默地落下這樣的評價，準備鬆開手讓紙星星從指縫間掉落回到抽屜裡時，倏地想起部下們給的提示。  
  
『拆開來看看吧，保證有驚喜！』  
  
所謂的「拆開來看」……的確，以前還在並中的時候，風紀委員不只一次沒收了同學們藏在書包帶進學校的紙星星，說是摺夠某個數量便放進透明的玻璃瓶裡、送給暗戀的人。紙星星除了藏著送禮人的心願外，說不定還有說不出口的說話寫到裡頭，即使是對這種事情毫無興趣的風紀委員長也知道。  
  
這樣想著的雲雀，已經動作俐落地拆開第一枚星星，把這枚走樣嚴重的幸運星展開變回一張普通的彩色紙條，而一直藏在裡頭、迪諾用花體寫成的一句義語也重新展現在空氣之中。  
  
  
「……這是什麼。」雲雀挑了挑眉表達看到自己名字也是那義語句子中的一部分的驚訝，馬上又拆掉另一枚星星，抖開紙條一開發現那上面果然有寫了另一句截然不同的句子，亦同樣有自己的名字在上。  
  
  
距離澤田綱吉等人高中畢業後前來意大利繼承彭哥列家族已經過了好幾年，自家所謂的家庭教師兼戀人又是一位正宗的意大利人，雲雀對於這國家的語言掌握已經不是初學者的級別。倒不如說，正是因為看得懂這些句子，他才忍不住表達驚訝。  
  
很快的，雲雀掌心上原先的紙星星已經變成紙條，最後甚至索性好好坐下來，開始熱衷地把抽屜裡更多的幸運星拿出來並拆開，在偌大的桌面上鋪出一張又一張帶著折痕的紙條。  
  
所以，得更正一下。藏在秘密抽屜裡的是這堆裡頭寫滿對雲雀恭彌本人說的情話的幸運星。綜合部下們當時提及的「想當年」、「死守好幾年的秘密」的時間提示，應該是兩人正式交往前的時候寫下來的吧？  
  
正當雲雀還在思考的時候，門口那邊傳來一些動靜。  
  
  
「——哎呀，真是的……我是放到哪去啦——咦！？雲、雲雀先生？！」來者是利可。似乎是發現收拾整理剛才的文件後發現有缺失的部分於是再次折返，結果被正在首領辦公桌前坐著的人嚇了一大跳，雲雀清楚見到他臉上一閃而過的防備和尷尬。  
  
  
嗯，的確。先不說對方可能是怕自己趁著Boss不在書房來刺探什麼加百羅涅機密，像這樣只有兩人在同一空間的機會也不曾出現過。  
  
坦白說雲雀對於利可並不如和羅馬利歐、伊旺等人來得相熟，因為後兩者總是會跟著迪諾到日本來，而迪諾每次到並盛町後的第二件事就是跑到並中找雲雀、順便切磋切磋，自然會和隨行的羅馬利歐他們碰面。而利可作為Boss不在意大利時留守本國的部下，未曾跟在迪諾和一大半的部下前往日本，一直到彭哥列十代及守護者一行人正式來到意大利後，才第一次與Boss在遙遠的東瀛收的徒弟、年輕的彭哥列雲之守護者打照面。  
  
  
「放心吧，我才沒興趣刺探加百羅涅的什麼商業機密哦？」況且，真要刺探首領秘密的話機會多的是，也不會挑這種時候。「……嘛，充其量就是在看你家首領的秘密而已。」  
  
「……Boss的秘——咦不是吧？抽屜不是上鎖了嗎？！而且鑰匙已經被Boss不知扔到哪去了！」首領的秘密以及辦公桌，利可很快便想到這兩者的關聯性，他瞪大眼睛快步走近辦公桌，果然看到敞開了而且被翻過的抽屜以及被拆開來、快鋪滿桌面的幸運星紙條。  
  
「下午有人在某個地方找到一堆鑰匙，其中包括這一把，羅馬利歐交給我的。」  
  
「原來如此……」利可點點頭，嘴裡嚷著既然是得到羅馬利歐先生的首肯那他也沒有資格說些什麼，向雲雀示意後便開始在距離書桌不遠處的文件小山裡翻找要的東西。  
  
  
雲雀歪頭思考五秒後，決定又叫住利可。  
  
  
「吶，」  
  
「是的？」  
  
「所以你也知道這個所謂秘密抽屜的存在嘍？」  
  
  
利可從文件堆抬頭，一臉若有所思的表情似乎是在思考自己能夠坦白到什麼程度。  
  
  
「那段時期在這兒工作的人都一定知道吧。Boss的煩惱……還有新習慣什麼的，我們這些當部下、傭人的都看在眼內。」  
  
  
既然羅馬利歐先生都不管首領的意願而選擇把鑰匙直接交給當事人變相公開這個被Boss藏了好幾年的秘密，利可也決定合盤托出他所知道的部分。  
  
  
「雖然我以前對於Boss每年至少兩次帶著一大半部下以去見彭哥列十代首領為由而跑去日本耗上幾個月、只剩我和少數人留守總部的行為非常有意見，但既然Boss出發前有好好完成工作、而且出發前和回來後心情都很好，連帶工作效率也不錯，我只好睜一眼閉一眼了。」  
  
在部下的眼中，首領好好工作後去日本玩，就當作是獎勵好了。打從繼承加百羅涅後，迪諾乘搭飛機出國的原因從來只有一個：工作出差。的確，第一次應里包恩邀請前往並盛時他是考慮到加百羅涅和彭哥列的同盟關係，也是工作，但往後幾次逐漸都是探訪師弟和恩師優先，工作其次了。  
  
  
「可是……七年前？Boss那次從日本回來後開始變得有點奇怪，雖然沒有影響到家族經營的工作，可是私底下的生活狀態著實令人有點擔心。以往從日本回來不到兩三個月便會嚷著說又想去一趟了，那次居然沒有這樣說，而且還要是半年後我問起他的行程他才想起來，卻也是興趣缺缺的表情，好像不是太想去似的。」  
  
「——但最後還是去了。」雲雀適時插嘴。  
  
「是的。但這次去完日本回來後，Boss終於爆發了。」  
  
  
工作效率依舊一絲不苟，不論是黑手黨相關還是投資項目相關也處理得非常好，但部下們喜愛的笑容愈來愈少了、嘆氣的次數更多了。為了逗首領開心，加百羅涅上下決定一個最簡單粗暴的方法：舉辦一個徹夜喝酒日、讓過量的酒精麻醉自己的神經、好好抒發自己藏在心底裡的話吧！  
  
沒人料到從小便接受酒量訓練、幾乎喝不醉的Boss居然真的醉倒了，還抱著酒瓶窩在沙發上開始哽咽，直接把在場的一半部下嚇得三魂不見七魄，連帶過來偏廳送上佐酒小菜的傭人也慌成一團，一同望向最得力部下羅馬利歐尋求協助，然而羅馬利歐只是搖搖頭，說是讓Boss這大男孩好好發洩一下。  
  
  
「Boss說他喜歡上一個不應該喜歡的人，但令他痛苦的不是喜歡的本身，而是他感性上很想見到那人、很想跟那人表白心跡，但理性上又知道自己應該盡量減少和那人見面的次數、繼續維持現有的關係就好了的矛盾心情。」  
  
「嗯哼——陷入這種無聊的糾結的確很符合那人的風格。」  
  
「……」過了這麼多年利可還是不太習慣雲雀無分敵我的毒舌技能，尤其是在損自家首領，但他更清楚雲雀看似纖細的身體下的強大力量，因此決定把不滿吞回肚子裡，繼續出賣自家首領的秘密。「——然後，那時還是剛新入職的費莉西亞就提議Boss說要不把想說的話通通寫到紙條上再摺成幸運星，既可以把憋在內心的說話表達出來，也有許願的意思。就是這樣，從那時開始，他就每天都往抽屜掉一枚幸運星，這習慣差不多維持了三年多。」  
  
  
雲雀正努力地從他記憶中翻出一個跟費莉西亞這個女性名字對上等號的臉孔，最後堪堪鎖定一位褐髮、小麥色皮膚的年輕女傭人。沒記錯的話她也是比自己年長三歲左右，所以七年前她的確還是個會相信幸運星可以許願這種少女事的女孩子沒錯——至少比那個已經二十多歲還要把一句又一句意大利情話不帶重覆地寫滿千多張幸運星紙條的笨蛋來得正常。  
  
雲雀重新垂下目光，望向桌面上那些被拆開來的紙條。  
  
  
“Amo solo te, Kyoya.”  
“Nei tuoi occhi c’è il cielo, Kyoya.”  
“Da quando ti conosco la mia vita è un paradiso, Kyoya.”  
“Sei il grande amore della mia vita, Kyoya.”  
“Ti voglio. Kyoya.”  
“Ti amo, Kyoya.”  
“Ti amo con tutto il cuore, Kyoya.”  
  
  
那個笨蛋。  
  
明明就不用借助幸運星的力量來許願。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情話翻譯  
> Amo solo te - "I only love you"  
> Nei tuoi occhi c’è il cielo. – "Heaven is in your eyes."  
> Da quando ti conosco la mia vita è un paradiso. – "Since I met you my life is a paradise."  
> Sei il grande amore della mia vita. – "You are the love of my life."  
> Ti voglio - "I want you."  
> Ti amo con tutto il cuore – "I love you with all my heart."


	28. 我們還沒做過的事

以意大利黑手黨世界來說，是相對和平又安穩的一天。  
  
  
「……嗯？還沒做過但想做的事嗎？」聽見對面的問題，雲雀恭彌感興趣地挑起眉頭，把骨瓷製的杯子擱到茶几上那隻相同花紋的碟子上。  
  
「對的。」嬰兒的聲音自另一邊的沙發上響起，正是大駕光臨加百羅涅總部的迪諾前魔鬼家庭教師、最強嬰兒之一的里包恩。  
  
  
像嬰兒一般小巧的手穩穩地握著骨瓷茶碟的邊緣，另一手拿著對於外表上是嬰兒身型的他來說還是有點兒過大的杯子，里包恩喝了一口意式三倍濃縮。儘管沒能從臉上的表情看出來，雲雀還是感覺到對方因為能夠喝上最愛的意式特濃咖啡的愉快。  
  
雲雀一年三百六十五天出現在彭哥列總部的日子用一隻手的指頭便能數完，還是知道現在那個百年大宅的主人有一個「明明是嬰兒怎麼能喝酒喝咖啡！」的奇怪堅持，甚至已經無懼里包恩的死亡恐嚇、百倍奉還的瘋狂報復也要禁止里包恩喝酒和咖啡，即使是里包恩私藏的咖啡粉和紅酒也被他準確地翻出來然後銷毀，該死的超直感。  
  
正因如此里包恩造訪加百羅涅總部的次數便開始直線上升。至少到訪這老地方時不論加百羅涅的部下還是傭人都對他非常歡迎，頂著小嬰兒的臉孔舉起三根手指向他們指明要三倍份量的濃縮咖啡也不會被拒絕。  
  
言歸正傳。  
  
又一次來訪加百羅涅的里包恩和剛好同樣在那兒的雲雀恭彌目前正分別坐在加百羅涅總部的某間會客室的兩張沙發上，各自拿著自己那杯咖啡靜靜品嘗，里包恩的問題就突然拋出來了。  
  
  
「……果然是和小嬰兒你的戰鬥吧？」雲雀最後這樣回答，然後略帶不滿地望向里包恩。「話說回頭，你到底什麼時候才肯跟我打一場？可不要逃避喔。」  
  
「不是跟你說過要先等你什麼時候打趴迪諾之後嗎？你倒是快點打趴那個廢柴啦。況且，我不是在問我和你沒做過的事，而是問你跟迪諾兩人沒做過的事呢。」  
  
「那麼，」變相被拒絕的雲雀危險地瞇起眼睛，決定在下一句話投下爆彈。「跟他在你彭哥列的辦公室裡做一次吧。」  
  
「……！」  
  
  
饒是里包恩也得花了一點力氣才沒有把嘴裡的那口咖啡噴出來，但雲雀自然看出他的遲疑，知道自己的惡作劇成功，嘴角勾起一記冷笑。  
  
  
「嗯哼？怎麼了嗎？」他乘勝追擊。  
  
「……你們真敢的話，我絕對宰了你們。」話雖如此，愛槍已經出現在里包恩手裡。  
  
「哇噢，你試試看啊？」雲雀也拿起浮萍拐。  
  
  
打斷兩人劍拔弩張狀態是門外傳來的輕快腳步聲，開門的同時愉快爽朗的聲音也響起來。  
  
  
「久等啦，煎餅捲來噗哇——」開門的金髮男人還沒看清楚室內的情況，俊美的臉龐已經被秒速越過沙發的里包恩一腳踢中，加百羅涅十代首領迪諾應聲仰天往後倒地。  
  
  
跟在後面的羅馬利歐則見慣不怪地繞過受重擊因而還沒能從地上爬起來的首領，把甜點安全地放到茶几上，雲雀正朝里包恩抗議不要隨便對他的獵物出手之云云。  
  
  
「里包恩先生，下次不要再瞄準臉好嗎？Boss今天晚上還有個和商業伙伴約好的晚餐飯局。」  
  
「不好。」里包恩秒回。  
  
「可Boss就只有臉能看啊。」  
  
「那你們加百羅涅自己想辦法。」  
  
「——我說，你們別太過分啊……」等到臉上的劇痛緩過去才慢慢恢復意識的迪諾終於爬起來，他左臉被里包恩踢的地方已經腫起一個大包。羅馬利歐只撇下一句「我去找冰袋以及叫傭人準備晚上的遮瑕」便全身而退，留下自家首領撫著臉頰開始朝老師投訴。「——超痛啊里包恩！幹嘛突然踢我！！！」  
  
「居然教出這樣的學生，全都是作為家庭教師你的錯吧？」里包恩一副理所當然的語氣說道，伸手拿起一個煎餅捲便往嘴裡送。  
  
「什麼？！」迪諾一臉疑惑地望向自家那位一臉雲淡風輕事不關己地已經吃完第一個煎餅捲的學生。「等等恭彌，你跟這傢伙說了什麼啊？」  
  
「小嬰兒問我們有什麼還沒做過的事，我回答說在他彭哥列的辦公室裡做一次。」  
  
「……」  
  
「看吧。明明只是個廢柴，卻把自己的學生教成這樣。」  
  
「等等，這怎麼算到我頭上來了……是廢柴和恭彌變成這樣完全沒有因果關係的吧？」大概是被叫慣了，迪諾沒有反駁里包恩的廢柴論。  
  
「總之你們膽敢踏進我在彭哥列的辦公室一步哪怕是親個嘴我也絕對會往你們的腦袋上開個洞。」里包恩再次舉起自己的Cz75，並表明裡面裝的不是死氣彈或是其他特殊彈而是貨真價實的普通子彈。  
  
「你大可放心，我們絕對不會進你辦公室！」迪諾信誓旦旦地向里包恩留下保證，卻惹來雲雀不滿的咂舌。  
  
「無趣。」黑髮青年冷冷地拋下兩個字，扭過頭去繼續喝咖啡去。發現自己再次被夾在前老師和自己學生中間變得左右不是人的迪諾小聲地啊了一聲，急急忙忙打算把人給哄回來時，里包恩又插話了。  
  
「那你會回答什麼？」  
  
「唔？啊、對呢……我想想看……啊、我們還沒去過看極光呢？即使到能看極光的地方也總是碰不上它出現的日子。」  
  
「無聊。」里包恩飛快地用「問你這問題簡直是我人生中最錯的事」的語氣作出一個結論強制中止了迪諾的思考時間，迪諾生氣地瞪了里包恩一眼。  
  
  
兩師徒又開始你一言我一語鬥嘴的時候，又吃完第二塊煎餅捲的雲雀突然啊了一聲，兩人一同轉頭望向他。  
  
  
「……說起來，是你們沒做過的事吧？吃有鳳梨當餡料的薄餅。」  
  
  
這次不只迪諾，連里包恩的表情也變得有點微妙。  
  
  
「不行，恭彌。只有這個絕對不能。」迪諾罕有地用最強硬的語氣拒絕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鳳梨薄餅的梗大家都懂了。  
> 里包包其實公式沒說是意佬但就當他是了  
> 他們吃的煎餅捲是西西里煎餅捲cannoli


	29. 討厭卻愛著你的一切

車子還停在電動大閘前等著彭哥列家族的保安放行，迪諾離遠已看到從主建築一隅升起的黑煙。  
  
  
「……啊、又要被里包恩和阿綱唸了。」迪諾看著那縷明顯是因為爆炸而產生的烽煙，喃喃自語。  
  
「還有利可喔？」駕駛席上的羅馬利歐帶著涼涼的語氣補充道，透過倒後鏡望向自家首領的目光帶著滿滿的憐憫，以及一點點的責難。  
  
  
一想到收到彭哥列請款單而又開始碎碎唸模式的部下，迪諾反射性地伸手搔了搔臉頰，卻因為拉扯到臉上的新傷而作罷。正好在這時候，電子閘門也緩緩打開了。羅馬利歐馬上發動車子引擎，把加百羅涅十代首領的愛車駛進彭哥列總部的範圍。  
  
迪諾和羅馬利歐下了車子、踏進快要被毀了一大半的正門大廳時，彭哥列的部下正在清理現場、打掃一地的碎片或瓦礫。  
  
彭哥列霧守六道骸也在現場，一臉慍怒地站在大廳的角落，正和一名年長的女傭人飛快地說話。他皮衣下的白色T恤不知為何染上一大片褐色的污垢，腳邊還有碗盤的碎片以及已經看不出原先是什麼的食物殘渣。藍髮青年馬上便注意到迪諾的到來，異色雙瞳因為怒火的緣故更顯詭異。  
  
  
「哦呀哦呀，跳馬，你就不能早二十分鐘出現阻止那隻該死的麻雀把我悠閒的下午茶時間給毀掉嗎？」  
  
「……」  
  
  
聽見對方的抗議，迪諾已經大概猜到二十分鐘前這兒發生了什麼事，也知道骸衣服上的污跡是什麼。  
  
向來給外人印象都是冷漠、脾氣古怪的彭哥列十代霧守說白了也只是個二十來歲的年輕人，而且意外地對巧克力有著如信仰般的狂熱。從廚房那邊捧著作為今天下午茶的巧克力聖代的青年當時正經過前廳，恰巧就遇上剛剛到達彭哥列總部的雲雀恭彌。  
  
彭哥列上下所有人都知道，十代的雲守和霧守互不咬弦。平時大家都盡量不讓兩人碰面，以免下秒就打起上來——因為一旦打起上來可不是普通人能調停的程度。  
  
正所謂仇人見面份外眼紅，更何況是已處於極度不爽狀態的雲雀。而總是管不了自己的嘴巴去挑釁對方的骸也日常地開口調侃一句，直接讓雲雀在毫無預警的情況下直接朝骸開匣，雲刺蝟高速地往骸方向撞過去。沒料到對方突然攻擊的骸在千鈞一髮之際及時躲開來，手中的巧克力聖代卻因為衝力的緣故而不幸地直接糊了他一身，最後連同容器一起掉到地上摔個粉碎。骸抓起幻化成型的三叉戟後右眼的數字也轉成「四」，及時擋住朝他臉上招呼、殺氣騰騰的拐子。  
  
只是雲雀並不戀戰。與六道骸一邊拆招一邊移動，前進的方向是澤田綱吉的辦公室。因為前廳傳來巨響而罵罵咧咧地聞聲跑來的嵐守獄寺隼人瞧見盛怒的雲雀步步進逼一副要去找十代首領尋仇的樣子也迅速擋在雲雀面前，結果同樣被狠狠修理一頓。  
  
因此，被雲雀破壞的範圍從前廳一直伸延到澤田綱吉所在的辦公室的走廊。迪諾剛才在外面見到的黑煙也是獄寺的赤炎之矢把外牆炸飛時導致的。  
  
迪諾跨過滿地的碎片殘骸，停在師弟的辦公室門前。他舉起手正要敲門，面前的門板突然被人從裡頭拉開，是全身都掛了彩、看來準備去找醫療隊的獄寺。  
  
向來對比自己年紀大的人都沒好感的獄寺一見到迪諾瞬間怒氣值上升，只差沒有指著對方大罵起來。  
  
  
「你這傢伙！跳馬你又跟雲雀那混帳鬧翻了嗎！？居然不好好攔住他還讓他跑來撒野！還好十代首領沒有受傷！」獄寺啐道，「你要找的人大鬧完一場後已經跑了！你也請回吧！」  
  
「呃——」  
  
「——好了啦，獄寺君！麻煩盡快去通知馬丁諾先生讓他快點跟雲雀學長會合吧！」獄寺身後傳來一把溫和且帶點勸說意思的聲音。迪諾越過獄寺的肩膀與正在書桌前苦笑的師弟、意大利最大勢力黑手黨的教父對上視線。  
  
  
獄寺變臉似的轉頭向阿綱鞠躬說好後，再次狠狠地瞪了迪諾一眼後才快步離開。  
  
  
「下午好，迪諾先生。不過你也看到了，你要找的人已經不在這兒了……」褐髮青年笑得一臉尷尬。  
  
趁著里包恩下午外出探望老朋友，完成早上工作後的阿綱眼見這下午悠閒得很便決定登入手機遊戲打算輕鬆遊玩一番，房間外突然傳來巨響，嚇得他差點就以為是哪來的敵人。沒多久他辦公室的門便被人暴力踹開，滿臉殺氣的雲守闖進來，劈頭就說有沒有包括但不限於暗殺、殲敵性質，總之可以滿足他咬殺所有人的欲望的任務，而且最好是國外的、花上十天八天的。  
  
突然被自家雲守殺個措手不及的阿綱彷彿又回到將近十年前那個會被學長嚇得動不了的弱小少年。他扔下手機慌忙地從書桌旁邊堆起的文件堆中翻了翻，顫顫巍巍地把其中一份文件夾遞過去。  
  
  
『呃、近期的話就只有這個，塞爾維——』  
  
  
雲雀接過文件夾，打開後飛快地看完第一張紙的簡介，便把文件夾扔回去，冷淡地拋下一句「我走了」，腳跟一轉便離開阿綱的辦公室，整個過程還用不到兩分鐘。  
  
  
「……我知道了，塞爾維亞是吧。至少我知道他跑到哪去了。」迪諾接過師弟遞來的義式濃縮，嘆了一口氣。「抱歉啊阿綱，都是因為我的緣故他在我那邊鬧完後還沒解氣，才跑來再鬧一場……放心吧，這邊的維修費我會幫忙出的。」  
  
  
老實說，彭哥列總部比起加百羅涅西西里分部的損毀情況可說是小巫見大巫，況且嚴格來說走廊炸開的那個洞也不是雲雀的傑作呢。一想到自家那被毀了一大半的花園以及整條一樓走廊，迪諾也笑不出來了。  
  
  
「迪諾先生也辛苦了……」阿綱當然看得出迪諾臉上的紅腫和新傷是誰的傑作。看來自家師兄是來不及為自己治療傷口便匆匆趕來想要制止暴走的某人，結果還是來晚一步。他頓了一頓，還是忍不住開口，「那個……你們是發生什麼事了嗎？」  
  
  
迪諾臉上的苦笑更深了。  
  
  
「你知道艾洛可家族嗎？之前想跟我們加百羅涅搶東部港口的那個。」  
  
「嗯，當然。迪諾先生一直到上個月還在跟他們打交道呢。」說是打交道簡直是最溫和的說法了，兩個家族之間的鬥爭最後還是無可避免地演變成流血衝突，也有平民因而受傷。「但這跟雲雀學長有關係嗎？」  
  
「艾洛可家族想搶東部港口的原因之一是方便接收東歐偷渡過來的人蛇和貨物，包括一些非法研究的匣子及技術。」  
  
「喔，是匣子啊。」說到這份上，阿綱也理解了。他家雲守的另一身份是並盛財團的老大，並盛財團雖說是才成立沒幾年的組織，但由於老大對於世界七大不可思議包括匣子兵器的著迷，他們掌握的情報比不少老牌組織甚至彭哥列的情報部門還要多。  
  
「沒錯。並盛財團這幾個月來因為匣子有和艾洛可家族進行交易，被我們截下來並且銷毀的第一批貨物中有一部分都是給並盛財團的……」  
  
「……」  
  
「而且，恭彌他本身也一直有在留意艾洛可家族的非法研究，據草壁說他是打算這次交易後順便把艾洛可一網打盡，結果被我們捷足先登了。」  
  
「真的假的啊……」阿綱聽完師兄的解釋後不禁倒抽一口氣。  
  
  
換句話說，並盛財團到頭來是人財兩空，既得不到交易的貨物又不能咬殺艾洛可家族。按雲雀學長的脾性，的確是足以讓他毀完加百羅涅的花園後再到彭哥列總部大鬧一場的嚴重事件。  
  
  
「唉，我也是之後才知道這件事。」迪諾煩惱地把金髮搔得更加混亂，「也預料到恭彌會發飆，就是沒想到他來到彭哥列還要繼續鬧。」  
  
「這個嘛，我想只是因為他一進門便遇到骸的原因……」綱吉乾巴巴地笑了幾聲，他決定轉換一下話題。「說真的，每次看到迪諾先生你居然能跟雲雀學長相處到快十年真的非常佩服！到底有什麼辦法啦？」  
  
「唔……說的也是呢，他那種令人討厭的烈馬性格。」雖說從初遇起到現在已經快十年，雲雀那種烈馬性格多少也有因為長大成人成熟了而沒那麼嚴重。  
  
「本來你們兩個也是性格截然不同的人吧？幾年前聽說你們在一起了而且還要是雲雀學長作的主動真的把我們嚇了一大跳。」  
  
  
一個是擁有五千名手下、而且沒有部下在旁會變得廢柴的黑手黨老大，一個是三人以上即群聚咬殺、喜愛獨來獨往的浮雲；  
一個是為了守護家族、領地的居民而戰鬥，一個只是為戰鬥而戰鬥、從來沒有守護家族同儕的意識。  
正如雲雀不時會因為加百羅涅的群體行動、迪諾有時的天真性格而反感，迪諾也會對雲雀一卯起來就往前衝、置自己安危不顧的戰鬥習慣不滿，想要說教的時候還反被對方的毒舌嗆回去，饒是向來性格溫和沈穩的迪諾也會生氣。  
兩人就像普通情侶一樣也會因為各種事情吵架、繼以動武。只用鞭子和浮萍拐的話已經算是比較好的情況，像今次般開匣召出雲刺蝟的話，被打掉一面牆只不過是最低程度的損壞。  
  
  
「可是我就是愛恭彌整個人的一切啦，也包括這種性格！」迪諾笑著回答。  
  
  
澤田綱吉感覺自己被一枚十萬伏特的閃光彈擊中。


	30. 遲來十年的告白

並盛町並盛神社地下100公尺，並盛財團基地。日本時間晚上十一時半。  
  
和室一隅的矮几上那盞睡前小燈被房間的主人按下開關而亮起，柔和的燈光與旁邊開著的筆電成為這昏暗的房間裡唯二光源。  
  
草壁哲夫早在幾小時前送完拉爾．米爾奇、里包恩以及笹川這幾位年長組回相鄰的彭哥列基地後已退下，把整個基地的空間全留給自己上司。  
  
雖說是相鄰但其實也有至少1公里距離的彭哥列基地那邊，從過去來的小鬼們為了明天開始的入侵戰而養精蓄銳、早早便上床睡覺，從來不喜熬夜的雲雀恭彌本來也如此打算。  
  
然而，為了與意大利主戰線聯繫，雲雀正罕有地跟那邊的人進行視訊通話。互相交換完情報後趁著還有一點點時間，彼端開了一個新的話題。  
  
  
“……他們的情緒和精神狀況還好嗎？”  
  
「他們精神狀況好不好都與我無關。況且，你還有餘力關心他們嗎？」  
  
“話也不能這樣說啦……心態始終會影響作戰表現喔。”  
  
「嗯哼。」雲雀冷哼一聲，雖然沒有反駁對方但依然沒打算認同他的話。  
  
  
視訊通話另一端的迪諾．加百羅涅輕笑出聲。儘管臉上堆著笑容，但無論是眼下的黑影還是疲憊的臉容還是讓雲雀清楚知道這人比起上次碰面時又憔悴了不少——畢竟加百羅涅作為意大利戰線的主力軍之一，密魯菲奧雷的攻勢從不鬆懈。  
  
  
“——那麼，恭彌，你又什麼時候會和十年前的你交換？”  
  
「……什麼？」沒料到迪諾居然突然跳到這問題上，雲雀不禁皺起眉頭——該不會是發現了嗎？  
  
“必須集齊彭哥列指環才可能和白蘭擁有的瑪雷指環對抗，所以才讓過去擁有彭哥列指環的你們來到這時代吧？雖然是不知道你們計劃的詳細，但我多少也猜得到個大概？”  
  
「……」  
  
  
雖然不及彭哥列的超直感，但這人始終也是大空屬性，擁有比起他人敏銳的直覺——倒不如說因為迪諾有更多的人生經驗，以經驗揉合自己直覺的思考方式有時比起超直覺更加能夠掌握整件事情的來龍去脈。  
  
  
「……誰知道呢。」雲雀垂下目光斷開明明隔了一個屏幕卻依然灼熱的視線，聳聳肩給出一個模稜兩可的答案。  
  
“是嗎。”迪諾也罕有地沒有追問下去。“……啊、稍等一下。”  
  
  
金髮男人下秒便把目光從視訊通話視窗中移開，似乎是畫面以外的羅馬利歐正向他報告什麼，因為部下的位置距離迪諾使用中的咪高峰太遙遠而沒能把聲音給收進去。  
  
雲雀趁著對方的視線斷開時又默默地把自己的目光轉回他身上。  
  
與十年前初見時的那人相比起來，十年的歲月在他的臉孔上並沒有留下太多的痕跡——明明應該是個容易顯老的外國人——除了髮型稍微有點不一樣（依然的耀眼和凌亂）、因為現在是作戰狀態所以身上穿的也是對黑手黨來說是正裝的黑西裝而不是鄰家男孩那種的打扮以外。  
  
正因如此雲雀有時會對於認識這男人快十年而感到驚訝。明明十年的光陰足以改變一個人，包括人際關係。比如說，兩人從一開始單方認為的師徒關係，到現在身體聯繫過無數次的戀人關係。  
  
說起來，知道兩人關係的人，包括這時代的澤田綱吉都以為是雲雀主動做的告白，終於把以同盟家族首領、年長者、家庭教師等等身份自居、被恩師評為「有逃跑癖的廢柴」的加百羅涅首領逼得退無可退，最後只得承認對自己的學生雲雀恭彌的感情是愛情、數年前用母語說出來的告白至今依然有效。  
  
實際上，如果翻開一本《告白句子大全》根據索引尋找，雲雀那句話甚至不會出現在裡頭，因為那句既沒有「愛」又沒有「喜歡」兩個動詞在裡頭的句子，根本就不能稱之為愛的告白。只是相處多年，迪諾自然清楚那句話已是不擅用言語表達自己的雲雀的極限，自動在大腦中轉換成一句告白句子。  
  
所以嚴格來說，雲雀直到現在還沒曾正正式式地向迪諾說一句喜歡或是愛——是的，情事時的纏綿細語也包含在內。  
  
但是，今天也許是傳達的最佳時機。  
  
因為這是打倒密魯菲奧雷和白蘭之前最後一次見他了吧——前提還要是過去的草食動物們以及自己成功的話。  
  
若然失敗的話……嘛，反正到時無論是這邊還是意大利那邊的主戰線都會全軍覆沒，藏在梅洛尼基地入江正一研究室的白色裝置之後也會被白蘭摧毀，變相把在裡面的他們不費吹灰之力地殺掉，那就是真正的最後一次見面了。  
  
恐怕對方方才決定不追問下去多少也是因為有著同樣的預感。  
  
  
“——抱歉，報告有點長讓你久等了恭彌。”終於聽完部下報告並作出指示的迪諾總算回到視訊通話上。雲雀只是不置可否地嗯了一聲，他黑眸直直地盯著對方看。  
  
「迪諾。」  
  
“嗯？”  
  
「……」  
  
  
喜歡？還是愛？不論是哪個詞語，對於雲雀恭彌來說都是難以啟齒，而迪諾只是耐心等待雲雀的話。看著對方恬靜又保持笑容的臉，再加上不知從哪兒傳來的喀喀聲，雲雀開始愈加煩躁——慢著，喀喀聲？  
  
  
「——什麼聲音？」到底該說愛還是喜歡的煩惱瞬間便被拋諸腦後，雲雀警惕地回頭環視應該只有他一人在的和室。  
  
“……啊？”  
  
「你閉嘴。」  
  
  
被勒令閉嘴的加百羅涅首領只好乖乖閉上嘴巴，室內一下子只剩下通訊電波的細微雜音以及彼此壓低了的呼吸聲。  
  
不過馬上。  
  
喀喀喀喀——  
  
又響起了，而且這次連迪諾也聽見了。  
  
  
“我也聽見，但好像是從你那邊傳來的。是雲豆嗎？”  
  
「牠睡了。」話雖如此，雲雀還是站起身暫時離開鏡頭範圍往紙板門走去查看聲音的來源。等到他重新出現在迪諾的平板電腦屏幕上時，手上居然多了一隻小貓。「……是獄寺隼人的貓。」  
  
“噗。怎麼跑到你那兒來了。”迪諾笑著看著被拎起來的小貓那張牙舞爪的樣子……嗯，的確是有點像主人年輕時的樣子？  
  
「不知道。」雲雀回答道，隨即吁了一口氣。「……算了，我把牠送回去那邊。那順便結束通話了喔？」  
  
“嗯，沒問題。”迪諾頷首同意他的決定，他綻開一個溫柔的笑容。“晚安，恭彌，祝你們明天一切順利。我愛你。”  
  
「……嗯，晚安。」也祝你一切順利，不要丟了性命。雲雀內心默默補上一句，按下掛斷鍵結束通話。他闔上筆電，隨即低頭睨了身型嬌小的嵐貓一眼。「我雖然不會咬殺你，可你的確是把時機破壞得剛剛好啊。只好把你的主人給咬殺了吧？」  
  
「喵～？」  
  
  
數小時之後，當他把陪伴自己不止十年卻終究是報廢的武器以及最後的兩個匣子拋開、全身被淡粉色煙霧包圍之際，除了對於自己未能與這位難得一見的強敵戰鬥到最後感到遺憾、對即將到來的年幼版自己的期待外，腦海突然也浮現出那人的臉龐。  
  
啊啊，果然那時直接把那句遲到將近十年的「我愛你」說出來就好了。  
  
  
「——交給你囉。」  
  
  
拜託不要把數小時前的視訊通話變成我和他的最後一面喔，過去的自己。  
  
他閉上眼睛。  
  
  
  
＊  
  
  
  
並盛神社建在並盛山山腰處，是一間小型的無人神社。問起並盛町民到底神社供奉的是哪位神祇恐怕年輕一輩也答不出來，只知道但凡祭典時節才會到附近一趟。因此，神社境內總是冷冷清清，從以前開始就是小學生前來試膽的地方。縱使幾天前才作為意大利黑手黨鬥爭中的移動傳送點，現在卻依然一副綠意盎然，毫無戰爭痕跡。當初並盛財團也是看中了它的人流不多才選擇在那下面興建基地。  
  
雲雀恭彌越過參道前的獻燈，成功在沒有霧系指環的情況下進入隱藏入口，原因只有一個。  
  
  
「歡迎歸來，恭先生！」知道雲雀已經耗光所有的戒指和匣子、也沒有敵人在附近進行突襲而決定解除設施的偽裝，也包括出入口的幻術。在入口等候多時的草壁哲夫甫見到歸來的上司立刻九十度地彎下腰，恭恭敬敬地朝他敬禮。  
  
  
雲雀淡淡地嗯了一聲，沒有停下腳步便繼續往前走，草壁把入口的門關上後立刻緊隨其後。  
  
  
「辛苦了！我馬上為您處理傷口！」臉上的傷口雖然止血了還是相當駭人，身上的西裝也因為戰損變得破爛到完全違反並盛風紀。草壁其實還蠻好奇對方是如何忍受路人的目光頂著這身裝扮從白色裝置那邊一路回到設施這兒來。  
  
「這個之後再處理。」雲雀簡短地回道，「我先去洗澡。」  
  
「是！」  
  
  
考慮到一旦研究工作進行起來時便廢寢忘餐的作息時間或者各種微妙的任務結束時間，這兒的熱水供應是二十四小時就緒。很想洗澡時直接扭開水龍頭便有令人身心舒暢、忘掉一天疲勞的熱水流出，而不用等熱水煮起來。  
  
雲雀經過這層的小廚房時，除了食材的香味外，連不應在這處出現的義語也從沒有關上的門縫傳到走廊來。一雙鴉黑的鳳眼危險地瞇起來，他快步來到廚房門前，迅速拉開紙門，把裡頭的兩名黑西裝男子嚇了一跳。  
  
身高六尺以上、金髮碧眼的成年外國男子，與整個設施的和式裝修顯得格格不入。明明是個黑手黨家族的部下，卻穿著圍裙、捧著沙拉碗攪拌食材，更是充滿違和感。  
  
  
「嗚哇、我以為是誰呢……恭彌。你無事歸來啦！」  
  
「我們在弄午餐的沙拉呢！你要吃的話可以也弄你的份兒喔？」  
  
「……」雲雀沒有理會羅馬利歐的問句，只是回頭狠狠地睨了草壁一眼以表示居然有外人在設施裡的強烈不滿。草壁慌忙地低頭解釋。  
  
「非、非常抱歉，恭先生！因為怕把平民卷進來，才沒到外面住酒店，本來是住在彭哥列基地的但那兒因為真六弔花之一的襲擊而損毀嚴重，事情結束後能夠給盟友們暫住的房間不多，所以他們才——」  
  
「在哪。」  
  
  
雲雀冷冷地發出兩個音節。饒是草壁也遲疑了一秒才反應過來這個提問的意思，馬上便供出某人的所在地，然後連同羅馬利歐以及另一位部下目送由於獲得情報而決定改變目的地的雲雀的背影。  
  
  
「我們不用跟上去是吧？沒有我們在身邊的Boss……」  
  
「就是因為沒我們在身邊恭彌才不會對他下手啦～」  
  
  
正如羅馬利歐所說，沒有部下在身邊的迪諾．加百羅涅只是個連自己睡衣鈕扣也能扣錯的廢柴。雲雀恭彌向來對於廢柴都不屑一顧得連咬殺的興致也沒有。  
  
一拉開自己和室的紙門便和被窩裡坐著休息的人足足對望了五秒之多。等到第六秒，眼前的男人便如大型金毛犬隻般撲上來並抱緊了他，動作迅速俐落得纏在左腹上的繃帶不過是裝飾似的。  
  
  
「恭彌……恭彌……！」迪諾的聲線中帶著細微的哽咽。他雙手緊緊圈住雲雀的肩膀，幾乎要把對方整個人都揉進懷中。「歡迎回來。」  
  
  
迪諾自然沒有期望過雲雀會開口回應一句「我回來了」之類，所以當雲雀的手指輕輕撫過他左腹的繃帶、隨即繞到背脊後緩緩往上移動，最終停在突起的肩胛骨上、勉強可以說是一個回抱動作時，迪諾先是愣了一下，然後綻開一個溫柔的笑容，把雲雀抱得更緊——可惜的是未能維持再長一點的時間，左腹的傷口不能受到壓迫，正用疼痛朝他作出抗議。金髮男人只好稍微放開雲雀，雙手轉而環上黑髮青年的腰，開始好好端詳眼前這位失而復得的戀人。  
  
反之亦然。  
  
啊啊、果然現在才是最好的時機。  
  
雲雀把手掌貼上迪諾的臉頰旁，後者雖然不解對方突如其來的親暱動作卻還是偏過頭輕輕磨蹭那微涼的掌心，明顯是一個撒嬌的行為。  
  
  
「迪諾。」雲雀緩緩開口，說出重逢後的第一句話。  
  
  
由四個英文字母組成、唸出來有兩個音節的那個名字，等到雲雀成年到意大利後才發現「迪諾」其實是一個非常普遍的意大利男性名字。  
  
然而這世界上就只有一個名為迪諾的人才能得到他接下來的那個告白。  
  
  
「我愛你。」  
  
  
總算是好好地傳達給你了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設。  
> 迪諾是一見鍾情/反正很早就意識到自己喜歡恭彌。大概在相識後一年左右（年齡：2316）終於忍不住去告白，當然是義語，也幸好是義語，恭彌聽不懂之餘他還可以馬上用開玩笑來搪塞過去——師生+同性+異地+對方未成年+同盟家族+加百羅涅繼承問題，不可能可以在一起的。  
> 而另一邊廂，對於人際關係完全認知零+不諳義語的恭彌完全get不到對方在說什麼。他說是開玩笑就開玩笑吧，比起這個我要跟你打一場。  
> 回國後的迪諾也決定從那時開始要跟恭彌保持距離，所以在那之後半年後才到日本。但久別重逢，大概恭彌也有無自覺地撒嬌表示「你不來我很無聊欸」，根本是挑戰迪諾的底線，所以感情差不多是大爆發，迪諾幾乎是逃的回意大利，然後就出現了題27. 利可所說的那場不醉無歸夜。  
> 然後幸運星寫了三年，365x3 =超過1000枚。  
> 一直到2619那年，澤田綱吉18歲，高中畢業，所有人正式前往意大利。迪諾也用了這三年完全把對恭彌的感情封印到心裡最深處。  
> 結果是距離變得不同所以更了解對方+長大了知道何謂感情所以知道自己當年就對迪諾抱有喜歡的感情+已經知道當年那句義語意思的恭彌在赴意後的一至兩年（2720-2821）決定主動向迪諾告白。  
> 題27.的背景是3124，考慮到月份不同所以利可說是大概七年前


End file.
